Mi Ángel
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Derechos de Personajes a Peach-Pit todo a cambiado después que Ikuto se, fue Todos se graduaron y se marcharon menos Yaya y Amu Todos vuelven 2 años después pero Amu solo extraña a una persona Ikuto que no regresa como los demás ¿si que con novia? y ademas la peor enemiga de Amu entra y llora Rie muerete de celos y divierte con los chicos de SC
1. Chapter 1 nueva escuela

_**Shugo Chara no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores y dueños. Este fic es sin fines de lucro y únicamente por entretenimiento.**_

_**Y agradezco a Peach-Pitt por haber creado a Ikuto, mi amor platónico, y el de todas las que leen este fic, no lo nieguen**_

_**Prologo **_

_**Derechos de Personajes a Peach-Pit Niña de 13 años su nombre es Hinamori Amu Es una chica con un carácter fuerte por fuera pero en su interior solo quiere que los demás sean sus amigos pero un DIA todo cambio cuando conoce a unos Ángeles Guardianes llamados Chara Ra Miki Su y Dia cambiaron su vida por completo esa fue su primera experiencia después de eso fue aceptada en los Guardianes de la escuela luego sus amigos se convirtieron en mucho más pero no se dio cuenta que el amor le llego pero no como a cualquiera persona por que primero se enamora del Príncipe Tadaze a perdón a el no le gusta ser llamado príncipe ella se enamora del pequeño Rey Tadaze pero esta muy confundida por que Tadaze le dijo que está enamorado de ella pero de su Amuleto heart pero eso la confunde aún más**_

_Mi Ángel _

_Capitulo. #1 nueva escuela_

_Narra ( Amu )_

_Ya ase 1 año que que no se de los chicos pensé que solo se Iván por las vacaciones pero no fue a si en este año Todo a estado calmado yo sigo como siempre con mi súper personalidad cool y sexy Ami _

_Sigue siendo fan de Utou _

_A se algún tiempo que no se nada de Ikuto Utau sigue enamorada de El hoy es mi primer día preparatoria o mejor dicho en el Liceo ya las cosas no es como antes y estoy desanimada quisiera ver a los chicos de nuevo seguimos en contacto pero no es lo mismo y a se mucho tiempo que no sé nada de Nadeshiko desde que se fue ese día y Nagihiko me dijo que son gemelos no me lo creo pero a ser unos meses tan poco se nada de el_

_Extraño a Tadaze yaya es la única que aún sigue aquí pero solo porque aún no se gradúa _

_Soy Hinamori Amu _

_Y este es mi primer día de escuela _

_Espero que todo vaya bien ahora tengo 4 Charas Ran Miki Su Y Dia Ran siempre me saca de la normalidad con su cambio de personalidad y hago cosas raras pero aun así las quiero _

_Xx : Amu-cha Amu AAAmu _

_Amu : haaaa que quieres Su _

_Su : estabas hablando dormida de nuevo !_

_Amu: q-que * aun media dormida *_

_Ran : que Amu-cha estaba hablando dormida y decía te amo Ikuto pero también Amo a Tadaze eso decía Amu -dise Ran en una canción _

_Amu : R-Ran que estas diciendo yo no digo esas cosas!_

_Día/Miki/Su/Ran : si si lo ases todo el tiempo _

_Amu las mira como que la va a matar y ellas salen y se ocultan en sus Huevos amu se vuelve a dormir luego de un rato dise Dia _

_Día : Amu llegara tarde a su primer DIA de escuela si no se apresura _

_Amu : queeee si es verdad ya es muy tarde me deje llevar _

_Amu se arregla y baja para irse a la escuela _

_Mama: Amu no vas a desayunar ?_

_Amu : no ya voy tarde y hoy es mi primer día adiós mamá y papá Ami ya es tarde vamos _

_Ami : si Ñisa adiós Mami adiós papi _

_Mama/Papa : adiós Ami adiós Amu_

_Si así es ya Ami tenia su huevo Chara yo me preguntaba de que seria como era ese Chara pero bueno a la escuela _

_Lleve a Ami a la escuela y yo me fui a la mía si era donde anterior mente estudiaba Ikuto y Utou pero como ellos no estaban ase Un año bueno yo estaba en ella y todos los que nos graduamos ese DIA menos los Guardianes me duele en pesar sin mis amigos será que aquí me pasara como cuando me transfirieron a la escuela seiyo _

_Alguien me tapo los ojos por detrás y yo me asuste un poco _

_Amu : quien es ?_

_Xx: Hola Amu como as estado Ya no te acuerdas de Mi ?_

_Amu: se que conozco esta voz pero quien es a ya se es..._

_Lo siento pero esta Historia _

_Continuara...….…._

_Espero que les haya gustado sé que no es mucho pero bueno es todo lo que tengo bueno solo por ahora_

_**preguntas me las pueden hacer en los review gracias por leer **  
_


	2. Chapter 2 El reencuentro

_**Mi. Ángel **_

_**Capitulo. #1 anterior **_

Lleve a a mí a la escuela y yo me fui a la mía si era donde anterior mente estudiaba Ikuto y Utau pero como ellos no estaban ase Un año bueno yo estaba en ella y todos los que nos graduamos ese DIA menos los Guardianes me duele en pesar sin mis amigos será que aquí me pasara como cuando me transfirieron a la escuela seiyo

Alguien me tapo los ojos por detrás y yo me asuste un poco

Amu : quién es ?

Xx: Hola Amu como has estado Ya no te acuerdas de Mi ?

Amu: sé que conozco esta voz pero quien es a ya se es...

_**Capitulo #2 el reencuentro **_

Xx: hola Amu como as estado

Amu : se que conozco esa voz pero quien será no recuerdo a ya se quien es ¿ Kukay ?

Kukay : hola Amu como as estado siento a verte asustado pero no fui yo quien te tapo los ojos

Amu : y entonases quien fue ?

Kukay : ya Nagihiko sal de hay

Nagihiko : hola Amu !

Amo con la baca abierta sonrojada y sorprendida

Amu : Nagi-Nagihiko q-que aún estoy soñando ?

Kukay/Nagihiko: no Amu no estas soñando si estamos aquí

Amu : ¿ Cómo es eso de que estamos aquí? Ya se que no es un sueño así que explíqueme ?

Xx: si estamos porque nosotros también estamos aquí Amu ?

[Pensamiento y narración de Amu ]

Sé que conozco esa voz pero me da miedo voltear ya que no esperaba que Kukay y Nagihiko estuvieran aquí pero más me sorprendió escuchar la voz de esas dos personas detrás de mí estaba indecisa a si me daba la vuelta o no nunca pensé que volverían los chicos ya que nunca me dijeron nada cuando hablábamos ni la última vez que nos hablamos por teléfono me dijeron nada pero cuando por fin me decidí a darme la vuelta [ fin de la narración ]

Amu : Ta-Tadaze-ku Rima Kairi todos que hacen aquí ?

Rima/Nagihiko/Kukay/Tadaze/Kairi : pues vamos a estudiar Obio y te tenemos otra Sorpresa pero primero un abrazo de grupo que nos a se falta

Pero cuando le van a dar la Sorpresa a Amu tocan la campana de entrar a clases y Kukay tiene que irse a su salón ya que el era el mayor de los guardianes

Amu : Rima cual es la sorpresa - le susurras

Rima : pues no se Amu

Amu : que será ya no puedo esperar

Nagihiko : Amu habla más bajito todos en el salón te están mirando y es que no te podemos decir por qué la sorpresa es de. Kukay y Tadaze !

Amu : entonces si sabes ?

kairi: si Amu

Amu : bueno a la salida me lo tienen que decir !

Rima : Ok Amu pero ya baja la voz

"**Horas Después " en la salida**

Amu : es como pensaba todos se fueron

Pasa un pensamiento por tu mente

Día : Amu Tu quedaste de ir a buscar a Ami

Amu : su tienen razón lo olvide por completo vamos

Ran : de todos modos todos se fueron la sorpresa tendrá que esperar asta mañana

_**Todos se van **_

_**Esta Historia **_

**Continuara…**

¿ Te estas preguntando cual es la Sorpresa ?

pues yo también ?

_**Nota **_

**Creo Que lo que dijo Ran es verdad creo que sabrán la sorpresa en el PROXIMO capítulo de Mi Ángel no puede ser tu otra vez **


	3. Chapter 3 No puede ser tu otra vez

_**Mi Ángel **_

_Capitulo. #2 anterior _

"_Horas Después " en la salida_

_Amu: es como pensaba todos se fueron _

_Pasa un pensamiento por tu mente _

_Día : Amu Tu quedaste de ir a buscar a Ami_

_Amu : su tienen razón lo olvide por completo vamos_

_Ran : de todos modos todos se fueron la sorpresa tendrá que esperar hasta mañana _

_Todos se van _

_Esta Historia_

_Continuara…_

_¿Te estas preguntando cual es la Sorpresa?_

_Pues yo también _

"_nota "_

_Creo Que lo que dijo Ran es verdad creo que sabrán la sorpresa en el PROXIMO capítulo de Mi Ángel no puede ser tu otra vez _

_Capitulo. #3 No puede Ser Tu otra vez _

_Ami : Ñisa te habla tu novio por teléfono !_

_Amu : Amiii no es mi novio _

_Amu toma el teléfono _

_[Llamada]_

_Amu : aló ?'_

_Xx : Amu siento lo de hoy es que tuvimos una emergencia !_

_Amu : Ta-Tadaze-ku no no importa solo me quede hay parada como una tonta y hasta olvide ir por Ami ! Después de eso no Hubo ningún problema!_

_Tadaze : y… y eso te parece poco ?_

_Amu : pues la verdad si es un poco contando que después de un año sin vernos yo pensé que les avía echo falta yo no sé para qué me llamas adiós '_

_Tadaze : Esp-Amu espera !_

_{Fin de la llamada} _

_Canción _

_Ran : Amu está enojada por que la dejaron plantada y la curiosidad la está matando _

_Miki : y Después de a verle cortado la llamada a Tadaze ahora no suelta el teléfono_

_Su: y está toda roja esa llamada la puso de mal humor _

_DIA : Amu le gusta Tadaze Amu es una pervertida_

_Amu : queeeeee _

_" fin de la canción "_

_Todas salen corriendo Pero Ami no las deja esconderse y la abraza a todas _

_Amu : Ami te gustaría jugar un rato con las chicas ?_

_Ami : Hermana en serio?!_

_Amu : si en serio yo voy a ser mis tareas y ellas asen mucho escándalo te la llevas si o no ?_

_Ami : claro que si nos vemos al rato_

_Amu : por fin sola ahora puedo pensar _

_[ pensamiento de Amu ]_

_Por que tuve que a ser eso como se me ocurrió cortarle a Tadaze seguro estará pensando muchas cosas raras de mí no sé qué a ser quiero ver a Ikuto sé que sonara raro pero me ase un poco de falta que me moleste como siempre lo ha sé y también extraño a también la extraño bueno ya no se puede a ser nada _

_( Fin del pensamiento )_

_Amu : creo que voy a dormir un poco pero primero voy a_

_Buscar a las chicas y abro mi ventana para que se ventile un poco aquí _

_" Por Otro Lado " En el palacio real ( ósea Jardín real )_

_Nagihiko : chicos hay que decirle lo que descubrimos cuando accidentar mente nos juntamos antes de venir _

_Tadaze : si ami no me gusta ocultarle cosas pensé que seria fácil decirle y ya pero es mas que eso no me gustaría verla triste !_

_Kairi : ami tampoco Tadaze '_

_Tadaze : que pasa ? Kairi !_

_Kairi : aun la quieres ¿verdad ?_

_Tadaze : si kairi aun la quiero y tu ?_

_Kairi : si como se lo dije a ella en aquella ocacion que la amo y la amare por siempre ! Pero se que aun que ella solo lo vea como un amigo esto la va a poner triste _

_Kukay : si chicos es sierto pero ella lo sabrá de algún modo saben que algo a si no se oculta mucho tiempo y mas tratándose de Ikuto saben. Como es el con ella _

_Nagihiko/Tadaze/kairi : si es verdad _

_Kukay : ¿ que dicen si llamamos a Yaya y a Rima y vamos a la casa de Amu a contarle todo _

_Nagi/kairi/Tadaze : si vamos _

_* Por otro lado * en casa de Amu_

_[ narra Xx ] _

_Despees que llegue a la ciudad no pude aguantar las ganas de Ver a Mi Amu sabia que la vería en la escuela y así fue pero me sorprendió mucho ver al pequeño rey con ella y que ya estaban de vuelta a si que solo la vi desde atrás y sus charas no estaban Mi Chara tampoco ya que me avían descubierto si lo dejaba conmigo pero escuche muy poco de lo que hablaban ya que no paso mucho tiempo cuando tocaron la campana y baya que Amu esta hermosa ya no esta tan pequeña parece mas una chica normal pero hoy que hablaban de una Sorpresa no me imagino que será lo que si se es que Amu se ve tan linda y tierna durmiendo si a si es estoy en su varcon bueno ya estoy adentro espero no asustarla_

_{ din de la narración }_

_Xx : es tan linda cuando duerme eso me ase recordar viejos tiempos bueno are lo mismo de siempre _

_Esa persona parece que conoce a Amu mucho mas de lo que pensaba _

_Mientras esa persona mira a Amu dormida no se da cuenta que una de las Charas de Amu despierta Dia despierta y ve a esa persona justo frente a Amu pero vuelve y se duerme _

_Se queda hay mirando a Amu por mas de 30 minutos y cuando tiene la disposición de irse siente que Amu esta despertando y se oculta en el armario de Amu _

_Amu : hay que bien dormí ya estoy mejor ahora me voy a dar una ducha y luego a terminar mi tarea _

_Mama : Amu?_

_Amu : si mama que sucede ?_

_Mama: puedes bajar un momento es que te están buscando o los hago subir a tu cuarto ?_

_Amu : diles que voy en un momento me voy a dar un baño que acabo de levantarme _

_Mama : Ok bueno chicos ya escucharon esperen unos minutos ya baja _

_Nagihiko/Tadaze/kairi/Rima/Yaya/Kukay : Ok no hay problema _

_" Por Otro Lado " en el Cuarto de Amu _

_Amu : cual de ustedes puede ir a decirme cuales personas me busca!'?_

_Su : yo voy _

_Miki : te acompaño Ran ven con nosotras _

_Ran : si Amu-cha _

_Amu : si si quieren pueden ir todas _

_Día : yo me quedo voy a dormir un poco mas _

_Amu : ok ya vallan chicas_

_Las charas salieron mientras Amu se iba a desvestir pero Dia le aconsejo que mejor buscara la vestimenta que se pondría que la buscara primero y a si lo hizo Amu _

_Abrí el armario y tremenda sorpresa_

_Amu BA a gritar pero le tapan la boca _

_Amu : no no díganme que esto es un sueño no puedes ser tu otra vez pensé que te avías ido _

_Comí es que estas aquí ir que ahora y ademas de todo que ases en mi armario ?_

_Xx: eh yo acabo de llegar a se 4 días y pensé que me ibas a recibir de otra manera pero veo que no as cambiado Y no no estas soñando _

_Amu aun en shock _

_Esta historia _

_Continuara…...….._

_¿Que habrá pasado con Ikuto y los chicos que es lo que puede poner triste a Amu ?_

_¿ Quien será que esta en la habitación de Amu ?_

_¿Y aún más raro que me dejaron con la duda de cuál rayos es la sorpresa ?_

_Espero que les haya gustado estas preguntas les aseguro que sabrán todo en el Próximo capítulo 4 de Mi Ángel verdad y mentira cuál de las dos será_


	4. Chapter 4 verdad y mentira cuál de las 2

_**Mi Ángel **_

_**Capitulo. #3 anterior **_

"Por Otro Lado " en el Cuarto de Amu

Amu: ¿cuál de ustedes puede ir a decirme cuales personas me busca?

Su: yo voy

Miki: te acompaño Ran ven con nosotras

Ran : si Amu-chan

Amu: Si si quieren pueden ir todas

Día: yo me quedo voy a dormir un poco mas

Amu: ok ya vallan chicas

Las charas salieron mientras Amu se iba a desvestir pero Día le aconsejo que mejor buscara la vestimenta que se pondría que la buscara primero y así lo hizo Amu

Abrí el armario y tremenda sorpresa

Amu Baaaa a gritar pero le tapan la boca

Amu: no no díganme que esto es un sueño no puedes ser tu otra vez pensé que te avías ido

Como es que estas aquí y por qué ahora y además de todo que ases en mi armario?

Xx: eh yo acabo de llegar a sé 4 días y pensé que me ibas a recibir de otra manera pero veo que no has cambiado Y no no estas soñando

Amu aun en shock

Esta historia

Continuara…...…..

¿Que habrá pasado con Ikuto y los chicos que es lo que puede poner triste a Amu?

¿Quién será que está en la habitación de Amu ?

¿Y aún más raro que me dejaron con la duda de cuál rayos es la sorpresa?

Espero que les haya gustado estas preguntas les aseguro que sabrán todo en el Próximo capítulo 4 de Mi Ángel verdad y mentira cuál de las dos será

_**Capitulo. #4 verdad y mentira cuál de las dos será **_

Amu aun en Shock

Amu: pero que estas asiendo En mi habitación?

Xx: pues lo de siempre que acaso no me quieras ver?

Amu: -sonrojada- s-si pero porque entras así a la habitación de una chica

Xx: tonta ¿que nunca maduras?

Amu: I-IKUTOOO- mira quien habla un niño mimado y Rebelde ¿cómo tú?

Ikuto: ~ sonriendo irónicamente estilo anime ~ hay mi pequeña Amu!

Amu: q-que?

Ikuto: no nada ya me voy

-Asiendo el cambio de personalidad con Yoru-

Amu: no te vayas tengo que a serte una pregunta !

Ikuto: ¿si dime?

Amu: ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión?

Ikuto: eh -a siendo se el tonto-

Amu: lo de que me quieres?

Ikuto: pues si pero no me creíste. Pero ya no importa o acaso te intereso? - sonrisa burlona y al mismo tiempo de interés -

Amu: no ¿estás loco ?

Ikuto : ¿Amu ?

Amu: q-que - volteando a ver a Ikuto-

Ikuto: si estoy loco pero solo por ti bueno adiós

Amu: ¿Ikuto ?

-Ikuto se detiene y mira fija mente a Amu-

Ikuto: ¿si Amu que pasa?

Amu: Solo quería decirte que gracias en serio aunque no te creí me hizo bien saber que no bromeabas ese día! -sonrojada-

Ikuto: -un poco sonrojado también- Amu no es broma te quiero

[Narra Amu]

No me di cuenta de que rayos estaba diciendo pero cuando Ikuto me dijo que me quería mi corazón en peso a par pitar más rápido de lo normal y me falto el aire y perdí el conocimiento [fin de la narración]

Ikuto: Amu que te pasa hay no

{Narra Ikuto}

Cuando le dije a Amu que de verdad la quería mi corazón se aceleró un poco pero luego que vi que Amu se desplomaba la atrape y pude sentir su corazón estaba más sobre saltado que el mío la llame y no me contestaba así que la vi tan linda y estaba como dormida me sonroje un poco pero pensé que era la bella durmiente y la bese si fue un lindo y tierno beso pero ella despertó como un tomate ya que se avía dado cuenta que la bese

{Fin de la narración}

Amu: estás loco sal de aquí,

Ikuto: Ok mi Amu nos veremos luego y ya te dije estoy loco por ti

Amu: adiós no te creo nada -sonrojada y enojada-

Ikuto: ha se me olvidaba Amu

Amu: q-que quieres ahora ya vete

Ikuto : si solo quiero decirte que no creas todo lo que te digan adiós

Beso su mejilla y se fue

"Por otro lado "

Rima: chicos como que Amu está tardando más de lo normal ¿No creen?

Nagihiko/Tadaze/kairi/Kukay/Yaya: si tienes razón

Mama: Amu-chan

Amu: si mama ya mérito bajo

Amu abría la puerta Y bajo estaba vestida casual pero muy linda

Amu: Hol-hola chicos no pensé que eran ustedes que estaban aquí como están

Todos: bien disculpa por lo de la mañana

Amu: no se preocupen ya se me paso

Tardase: es que queremos decirte algo sobre Ikuto pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar

Amu: no me importa nada de ese Neko ladrón pero que pasa ya sé que está aquí….

-Los chicos se miran uno con otro-

Kukay: ¿cómo lo sabes Amu?

Amu: ¿no importa que pasa chicos me están asustando?

Kukay: primero la sorpresa de lo que tenía que darte tengo novia!

Amu: si por fin que bien y si no me equivoco es Utau ¿verdad?

Kukay: ¿ que eres adivina o algo así como sabes eso ?

Amu: Kukay Kukay recuerdas que soy una de tus mejore amigas se todo sobre ti aunque teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos luego me cuentas los detalles ahora díganme que pasa con Ikuto

Tadaze: Amu I-Ikuto también tiene novia !

Amu: qu-que no eso no es cierto -con lágrimas en los ojos-

Todos: si es verdad!

Amu: ¿y cómo se llama esa chica?

Rima/Yaya: no te va a gustar saber eso!

Amu: porque yo quiero saber

Dejen se dé rodeos y díganme de una vez

Kairi: es tu peor enemiga Lulú

Amu: Q-QUEEEEE?

Todos mueven la cabeza diciendo que sí!

Amu: pues entonces el

Gracias pero esta historia

Continuara...…

¿Cuál Sera la reacción de Amu?

¿Por qué Ikuto no le dijo y hasta la beso?

¿Por qué Ikuto le dijo a Amu que no crea todo lo que le dicen?

Bueno creo que explotare por no saber que pasara hasta el Próximo Capítulo de _**Mi Ángel #5**_ verdades que duelen

_**No olviden dejar Revi**__**ews**_


	5. Chapter 5 verdades que duelen parte 1

_**Mi Ángel **_

_**Capitulo. #4 anterior **_

"Por otro lado"

Rima: chicos como que Amu está tardando más de lo normal ¿No creen?

Nagihiko/Tadaze/kairi/Kukay/Yaya: si tienes razón

Mama: Amu-cha

Amu: si mama ya mérito bajo

Amu abría la puerta Y bajo estaba vestida casual pero muy linda

Amu: Hol-hola chicos no pensé que eran ustedes que estaban aquí como están

Todos: bien disculpa por lo de la mañana

Amu: no se preocupen ya se me paso?

Tardase: es que queremos decirte algo sobre Ikuto pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar

Amu: no me importa nada de ese Neko ladrón pero que pasa ya sé que está aquí

Los chicos se miran uno con otro y

Kukay : como lo sabes Amu ?

Amu: ¿no importa que pasa chicos me están asustando?

Kukay : primero la sorpresa de lo que tenía que darte tengo novia !

Amu: si por fin que bien y si no me equivoco es Utau ¿verdad?

Kukay: que eres adivina o algo así como sabes eso?

Amu: Kukay Kukay recuerdas que soy una de tus mejore amigas se todo sobre ti aunque teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos luego me cuentas los detalles ahora díganme que pasa con Ikuto.

Tardase: Amu I-Ikuto también tiene novia !

Amu: qu-que no eso no es cierto -con lágrimas en los ojos-

Todos: ¡si es verdad!

Amu: y como se llama esa chica ?

Rima/Yaya : no te va a gustar saber eso !

Amu: porque yo quiero saber

Dejen se dé rodeos y díganme de una vez

Kairi: es tu peor enemiga Lulu

Amu: Q-QUEEEEE?

Todos mueven la cabeza diciendo que sí!

Amu: pues entonces el

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Cuál SERA la reacción de Amu?**_

¿Por qué Ikuto no le dijo y hasta la beso?

¿Por qué Ikuto le dijo a Amu que no crea todo lo que le dicen?

Bueno creo que explotare por no saber que pasara hasta el PROXIMO CAPITULO de _**Mi Ángel #5 verdades que duelen**_

_**Capitulo. #5 verdades que duelen primera parte**_

Amu: porque yo quiero saber

Dejen se dé rodeos y díganme de una vez

Kairi: es tu peor enemiga Lulu

Amu: Q-QUEEEEE?

Todos mueven la cabeza diciendo que si !

-Amu se limpia la lágrima que salió sin su permiso-

Amu: pues entonces él también es mi enemigo

Tadaze : Amu estas bien ?

Amu: si estoy bien por qué?

Kukay/Nagihiko/Rima/kairi/Yaya: porque no te vez muy bien !

Amu: si estoy bien quieren dar una vuelta?

Kukay/Nagihiko/Rima/kairi/Yaya: no podemos tenemos otro compromiso que Tadaze te acompañe!

Amu: no no hay problema si no pueden yo voy sola!

Tadaze : Amu-cha si quieres yo te acompaño ?

Amu: si vamos

Todos salen de la casa de Amu y Amu se va corriendo

Y Tadaze detrás De ella

Tadaze: Amu-cha *grita el mientras Amu corre llorando como loca *

Y se esconde en un lugar

Ran/Miki/su/Dia : Amu-cha no estés tristes

Amu: gracias chicas pero no sé qué me pasa no puedo dejar de llorar

DIA: Amu dejaste a Tadaze atrás vamos a buscarlo

Amu: s-si es cierto vamos

Ami sale corriendo para alcanzar a Tadaze

Pero aún sigue llorando cuando de pronto Amu choca con alguien pero no llego a caer al suelo

Amu: Haaau eso dolió sobando se la frente gome

Xx:mira ver si te fijas por donde corres la próxima vez

Amu levanta la mirada al escuchar esa voz muy conocida cuando

Amu: I-I-IKUTOOO?

Ikuto: Amu ?

Amu: que haces aquí Neko *escondiendo su cara en los flecos para que Ikuto no viera que estaba llorando *

Ikuto: ¿Amu estabas llorando?

Amu: no porque tendría que ¿llorar?

Ikuto: no me engañas estabas llorando ¿que paso ?

Amu: nañi ( nada ) Amu se va y Ikuto la jala del brazo y la apega a el…

"Por Otro Lado"

Kiseki: Tadaze siento las charas de Amu!

Tadaze: llévame adonde están

Kesike: Ok es por aquí…

[Narra Tadaze ]

No sé para qué le dimos la noticia a Amu ya sabíamos cual Iba a ser su reacción pero nunca pensé que se Iba a ir corriendo sola y en ese estado

Tengo que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste

[Fin de la narración]

"Por otro Lado"

Amu:que ases suéltame * intenta zafarse pero no lo consigue y comienza a llorar En el pecho de Ikuto*

Ikuto: ¿Amu que tienes?

Amu: te-te Odio eso es lo que me ¡pasa!

Ikuto: me odias pero si yo no te echo nada bueno lo del beso estuvo más pero es

Que me gustas te Amo Hinamori Amu!

Amu: yo te odio suéltame '

Ikuto: no no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que tienes.

Amu: ya te dije no tengo nada ya suéltame

Ikuto: si no me dices les preguntare a tus charas.

Amu: no no lo aras chicas busquen a Tadaze…

(Narra Ikuto)

No sé qué le pasa a Amu pero algo es seguro no está bien ya que me está tratando como si yo fuera su enemigo o un completo extraño y no sé qué a ser ya que ella mando a sus charas a buscar a mini Rey y no quiero pelear solo quiero saber que le pasa a mi Amu espera… Amu espera me está tratando como su enemigo será que ya se enteró lo de Lulu [fin de la narración]

Amu: suéltame Neko ladrón suéltame chico minino suéltame Ya Ikuto

-Amu Comienza a pegarle con los puños En el pecho a Ikuto-

Ikuto: Amu eso duele ya basta

Amu: entonces suéltame y ve con tu noviecita

Ikuto: sabía que te pasaba algo ¿así que ya lo sabes eh?

Amu: pues si ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste ?

Ikuto: por que la única que me importa eres tú y como te dije no creas todo lo que te dicen hasta, que no veas la realidad siento no a vértelo dicho yo pero es que no quería que te enojaras conmigo y menos que lloraras por una tontería que yo ni planeaba.

Amu: ¿entonases Lulu si es tu novia?

Ikuto: s-si es mi novia pero eso es un noviazgo de actuación solo es mi novia cuando estamos frente a la cámara porque a mí me pidieron que grabara unas escenas de una película como extra pero luego me quede con el papel principal y yo sé que ella es tu peor enemiga como crees que voy a ser su novio si a la que amo es a ti.

-Amu sonrojada-

Amu: siento. A verte dicho todas esas cosas feas

Gomene ( lo siento )

Ikuto: n-no mi pequeña Amu eso fue mi culpa por no decirte la verdad desde el principio me perdonas por a serte llorar así aunque eso demuestra que me amas *risa Y cara estilo anime *

Amu: q-que no digas eso solo que tú eres un tonto y como me besaste por eso me enoje

Ikuto: Amu Amu tu nunca cambias sigues igual que siempre negando las cosas que son obvias

{Narra Amu}

Cuando Ikuto me dijo la verdad me sentí mejor así que ya no estaba llorando a mí ya no me molestaba que me estuviera sujetando las manos pero luego en peso a secarse más a mi después yo me sonroje y note que él también lo estaba aún tenía las mejillas mojadas el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto, sabía que Eso significaba que me iba a dar un beso el cerro sus ojos lentamente yo solo me deje llevar estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que yo podía sentir su respiración pero cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios en lo que sería un dulce beso de la nada apareció

[fin de la narración]

Xx: ¿Ikuto que crees que estas asiendo Con esa chiquilla llorona y arrogante ?

Gome gome Pero esta historia

Continuara…...…

Rayos

¿quién será que daño lo que puedo haber sido un lindo beso ?

Cuando me entere la o lo matare

¿Será verdad lo que le contó Ikuto a Amu?

_**Cual Sera la verdad de todo **_

La sabrás en el Próximo _**Capítulo**__** de Mi Ángel capitulo #6 verdades que duelen segunda parte**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima **_

Bye Bye

_**Si quieren que les **__**aclare alguna cosa no duden en preguntar o dar sus opiniones o Ideas **_


	6. Chapter 6 verdades que duelen parte 2

_**Mi Ángel **_

_**Capitulo #5 anterior **_

_**"Por otro Lado"**_

Amu: que ases suéltame -intenta zafarse pero no lo consigue y comienza a llorar En el pecho de Ikuto-

Ikuto: Amu ¿qué tienes?

Amu: te-te Odio eso es lo que me ¡pasa!

Ikuto: me odias pero si yo no te echo nada bueno lo del beso estuvo más pero es

Que me gustas te Amo Hinamori ¡Amu!

Amu: yo te odio suéltame'

Ikuto: no,no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas ¿qué tienes?

Amu: ya te dije no tengo nada ya suéltame

Ikuto: si no me dices les preguntare a tus charas ?

Amu: no no lo aras chicas busquen a Tadaze

_**(Narra Ikuto) **_

No sé qué le pasa a Amu pero algo es seguro no está bien ya que me está tratando como si yo fuera su enemigo o un completo extraño y no sé qué a ser ya que ella mando a sus charas a buscar a mini Rey y no quiero pelear solo quiero saber que le pasa a mi Amu espera espera me está tratando como su enemigo será que ya se enteró lo de Lulú

_**[Fin de la narración]**_

Amu: suéltame Neko ladrón suéltame chico minino sueltame Ya Ikuto

-Amu Comienza a pegarle con los puños En el pecho a Ikuto-

Ikuto: Amu eso duele ya basta

Amu: entonces suéltame y ve con tu noviecita

Ikuto: sabía que te pasaba algo así que ya lo sabes eh ?

Amu: pues si y porque no me lo ¿dijiste?

Ikuto: por que la única que me importa eres tú y como te dije no creas todo lo que te dicen hasta que no veas la realidad siento no a vértelo dicho yo pero es que no quería que te enojaras conmigo y menos que lloraras por una tontería que yo ni planeaba

Amu: ¿entonases Lulú si es tu novia?

Ikuto: s-si es mi novia pero eso es un noviazgo de actuación solo es mi novia cuando estamos frente a la cámara porque a mí me pidieron que grabara unas escenas de una película como extra pero luego me quede con el papel principal y yo sé que ella es tu peor enemiga como crees que voy a ser su novio si a la que amo es a ti

Amu sonrojada

Amu: siento. A verte dicho todas esas cosas feas Gome (lo siento)

Ikuto: n-no mi pequeña Amu eso fue mi culpa por no decirte la verdad desde el principio me perdonas por a serte llorar así aunque eso demuestra que me amas *risa Y cara estilo anime *

Amu: q-que no digas eso solo que tú eres un tonto y como me besaste por eso me enoje

Ikuto: Amu Amu tu nunca cambias sigues igual que siempre negando las cosas que son obvias

_**{Narra Amu} **_

Cuando Ikuto me dijo la verdad me sentí mejor así que ya no estaba llorando a mí ya no me molestaba que me estuviera sujetando las manos pero luego en peso a secarse más a mi después yo me sonroje y note que él también lo estaba aún tenía las mejillas mojadas el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto sabía que Eso significaba que me iba a dar un beso el cerro sus ojos lentamente yo solo me deje llevar estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que yo podía sentir su respiración pero cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios en lo que sería un dulce beso de la nada apareció

_**[ fin de la narración] **_

Xx:Ikuto que crees que estas asiendo

Gome gome Pero esta historia

Continuara…...…

Rayos

¿Quién será que daño lo que puedo haber sido un lindo beso?

Cuando me entere la o lo matare

¿Será verdad lo que le contó Ikuto a Amu?

Cual Sera la verdad de todo

La sabrás en el Próximo Capítulo de Mi Ángel capitulo #6 verdades que duelen segunda parte

Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima

_**Capitulo #6 Verdades que duelen segunda parte **_

_**{Narra Amu} **_

Cuando Ikuto me dijo la verdad me sentí mejor así que ya no estaba llorando a mí ya no me molestaba que me estuviera sujetando las manos pero luego en peso a secarse más a mi después yo me sonroje y note que él también lo estaba aún tenía las mejillas mojadas el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto sabía que Eso significaba que me iba a dar un beso el cerro sus ojos lentamente yo solo me deje llevar estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que yo podía sentir su respiración pero cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios en lo que sería un dulce beso de la nada apareció

_**[Fin**__** de la narración**__**]**___

Xx: Ikuto que crees que estas asiendo Con esa chiquilla llorona y arrogante?

Amu: T-Tu no puede ser y no me di-Ikuto interrumpen a Amu y dise-

Ikuto: Oye no le digas a si a mi novia!

-Amu muy roja como un tomate-

Amu: q-queeeeee desde cuando soy tu novia ?

Xx : ja ella es tu novia no me hagas reír una chiquilla como ella jajaja y es tu novia y

Ni siquiera se lo has pedido

Ikuto: Lulú ya cállate -Ikuto mira a Amu y le dice-

Ikuto: Hinamori. Amu Quieres ser mi novia?

Amu: ¿Qué?No bromees conmigo

Lulú: creo que ahora si te estas volviendo loco enserio quieres ser novio de esa niñita que ni cree que le estás hablando enserio?

Ikuto: Lulú ya te dije que te calles y no te metas en mis asuntos!

Lulu: claro que tengo que meterme Amu sé que somos enemigas pero quieres saber por qué me estoy metiendo en lo que Ikuto le llama sus asuntos?

Amu: si ya lo sé porque él es tu novio verdad?

Lulu: exacto

Amu: pero es tu novio de a mentiras tu no me vas a engañar esta vez Lulú ya conozco tus mañas

Ikuto: Lulú Amu ya sabe toda la verdad no la podrás envenenar.

*Lulú muerta del coraje*

Lulu: aa si toda la verdad * sonriendo estilo anime *

Ikuto: si toda!

Lulú: Amu Amu que tonta eres le creíste todo lo que te dijo Ikuto Jajá baya que es un actor de primera!

Amu: ¿actor?

Lulú: si él estaba actuando y tu caíste redondita como toda una Lucer (perdedora)

Amu: ya si me estas colmando yo no soy ninguna perdedora

-Amu se le Lanza a riba a Lulú Y comienzan a pelear -

_**"Por otro lado"**_

Tadaze: Kiseki ¿no que estábamos cerca?

Kiseki: si pero las charas de Amu se están moviendo y muy rápido

Tadaze: pues vamos más rápido

Kiseki: Ok más rápido mueve esas piernas Tadaze

_**"Por otro lado"**_

Ikuto: chicas no peleen!

Lulú/Amu: tu cállate!

Yoru : nya no le hablen a si a Ikuto nya !

Ikuto: Yoru mejor no te metas

Yoru: Ok nya

"_**en la pelea "**_

Amu: ¿porque siempre me estas molestando?

Lulu: porque tú siempre estás en mi camino niñita

Amu: no me llames niñita

_**[Narradora]**_

Lulú le da una cachetada a Amu y Amu la jala por los cabellos

La pelea termina en un empate y no estaban peleando con los poderes Charas-

Ikuto: ¿ya se cansaron?

Lulú: tú cállate ya de una bendita vez

Amu: yo aún puedo pelear

Ikuto: no no puedes

Lulú: ¿Amu quieres ver algo real mente bueno?

Amu: que ahora te la vas a dar de buena conmigo sabes que siempre has sido así ya me has engañado muchas veces pero ya no no te creo nada de lo que me digas

Lulú: a si no me digas -sonrisa irónica y de Hipócrita-

Ikuto: chicas ya vasta están muy Heridas ya olviden que sin enemigas por un rato

Lulú: nunca con esa chiquilla

Amu: no me llames chiquilla

-Lulú se levanta y dice-

Lulu: bueno como quieras

-Ikuto le pasa por el lado a Lulú y ella finge caerse y cuando Ikuto la sujeta ella se le avienta Y le da un tremendo beso-

_**[ hay que matarla entre todas quien me apoya¿?]**_

Lulu: viste Amu que si somos novios de verdad que el solo estaba actuando contigo

Ikuto: Amu no es cierto ella fue la que me beso

Amu: I-K-U-T-O te…te

Esta historia

Continuara…...

Espero que les haya gustado

1-¿Cuál será la reacción de Amu?

2-¿Que pasara con Amu & Ikuto después de esto?

Si tienes esas y otras preguntas ENTERATE en el próximo _**Capitulo #7 de Mi **__**Ángel**__** verdades que duelen parte 3 **_

Espero que les aa gustado

Quiero agradecerle a sus reviews que me dan a liento para escribir espero que lean la historia hasta el final

Guest: quiero saber por qué me mandaste a freír espárragos

Bueno de todos modos gracias a todas por los comentarios


	7. Chapter 7 verdades que duelen parte 3

_**Mi **__**Ángel**___

_Maratón de capítulos 1/2_

_Capitulo #6 anterior _

"_E__n la pelea "_

_Amu: __¿__Porque siempre me estas molestando?_

_Lulú: porque tú siempre estás en mi camino __¡__niñita!_

_Amu: no me llames niñita _

_Lulú le da una cachetada a Amu y Amu la jala por los cabellos _

_(Nota, la pelea termina en un empate y no estaban peleando con los poderes Charas)_

_Ikuto: __¿__ya se cansaron?_

_Lulú: tu cállate ya de una bendita vez '_

_Amu: yo aún puedo pelear. _

_Ikuto: no no puedes _

_Lulú: __¿__Amu quieres ver algo real mente bueno?_

_Amu: que ahora te la vas a dar de buena conmigo sabes que siempre has sido así ya me has engañado muchas veces pero ya no no te creo nada de lo que me digas _

_Lulu: a si no me digas *sonrisa irónica y de Hipócrita*_

_Ikuto: chicas ya vasta están muy Heridas ya olviden que sin enemigas por un rato_

_Lulú: nunca con esa chiquilla _

_Amu: no me llames chiquilla _

_Lulú se levanta y dice _

_Lulú: bueno como quieras _

_Ikuto le pasa por el lado a Lulú y ella finge caerse y cuando Ikuto la sujeta ella se le avienta Y le da un tremendo beso _

_Lulu: viste Amu que si somos novios de verdad que el solo estaba actuando contigo_

_Ikuto: Amu no es cierto ella fue la que me beso _

_Amu: I-K-U-T-O te…te _

_Esta historia _

_Continuara…..._

_Espero que les aya gustado _

_1-¿Cuál será la reacción de Amu?_

_2-__¿Que pasara con Amu & Ikuto después de __esto?_

_Si tienes esas y otras preguntas ENTERATE en el próximo Capitulo #7 de Mi __Ángel__ verdades que duelen parte 3 _

_Espero que les haya gustado _

_Bye Bye _

_**Capitulo #7 Verdades que duelen parte 3 **_

_Lulú: viste Amu que si somos novios de verdad que el solo estaba actuando contigo_

_Ikuto: Amu no es cierto ella fue la que me beso _

_Amu: I-K-U-T-O te…te odio eres un descarado _

_Ikuto: pero si yo no hice nada que estas siega Amu?_

_Amu: si lo vi todo ella. Fue la lanzada y te beso pero tu correspondiste muy bien ese beso y no te molesto para nada_

_Lulú: Amu te lo dije eres una ingenua _

_Ikuto: Lulú tu mejor cállate de vez y deja a mi pequeña Amu en paz'_

_Amu: en primer lugar no soy tu Amu ni soy pequeña _

_Lulú: claro que si eres una niñita pequeña _

"_**Por**__** otro lado " **_

_**[En el Jardín Real] **_

_Nagihiko: __¿__chicos creen que Amu y Tadaze están bien?_

_Kairi: no sé yo también estoy un poco preocupado por que no vi que Amu se viera muy bien ¿O sí?_

_Rima/Yaya/Kukay: si tienen razón __¿qué__ dicen si vamos por ellos?_

_Kairi/Nagihiko: si vamos._

_*** En el Parque ***_

_**(Donde esta Tadaze) **_

_Tadaze: Kiseki llevamos una hora buscando a Amu y aun nada de ella __¿__qué te pasa?_

_Kiseki: no lo sé yo no tengo nada Tadaze espera las charas de Amu están _

_Kiseki no termino de decir eso cuando de pronto Tadaze choco con Ran__._

_El golpe fue tan fuerte para ella que se desmayó y Tadaze la tomo en sus manos pero esta no despertaba así que decidió preguntarle a las demás charas por Amu_

_Miki: Tadaze-Kun Amu está en problemas._

_Tadaze: __¿__dime que paso con Amu? _

_Su: Es I-Ikuto no la quieres dejar ir y ella estaba Llorando _

_Tadaze: si eso es Cierto entonces esta en problema vamos _

_Ran despierta y le dice a Tadaze _

_Ran: Gome-nasay Tadaze-kun _

_Tadaze: __-__niega con la cabeza__-__ y dice no hay problema _

_Ran: Ok vamos Amu está en problemas _

_Tadaze: si vamos _

_**"Por Otro Lado" **_

_Amu: yo mejor me voy y dejo a los novios tranquilos_

_Lulu: gracias niña pero no la que se va soy yo y los dejo que hablen _

_Ikuto sujeta a Lulú del brazo _

_Ikuto: tú no te vas después de armarme este lío con la chica que me gusta _

_Amu se sonroja al escuchar eso pero _

_Lulú: Ja ya deja de actuar no pongas a la niña aún más confusa._

_Y vuelve y le intenta dar otro beso a Ikuto pero el_

_La esquiva E intenta abrazar a Amu pero ella no lo permite _

_Xx: Tsukiyomi Ikuto deja a Amu ya no __¿__vez que solo la ases llorar?_

_Ikuto: Tadaze el llamado Mini Rey tú no tienes que meterte yo solo__._

_Tadaze: si me meto sabes lo que siento por Amu y aun así la ases llorar y más sabiendo que Amu y tu novia son archí Enemigas y ases eso eres despreciable Tsukiyomi Ikuto _

_Ikuto baja la mirada porque Amu tiene los ojos nublados a punto de llorar _

_Ya que Lulú está casi Colgada como chicle del cuello de Ikuto _

_Y __él__ no se la podía quitar ya que parecía pegada con pegamento _

_Y Amu al ver esto se le aguaron los ojos y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso y recorrieron su mejilla y Ikuto se las quiso limpiar pero La sangrona de Lulú no lo permitió _

_Ikuto: Amu no llores._

_Amu: de jame en paz ya no vez que tu novia está aquí no me busques más adiós _

_Ikuto: Amu no Es-Espera _

_Amu salió corriendo así que Ikuto intento ir tras ella pero Lulú no la deja _

_Y Tadaze va tras ella la alcanza y Amu está llorando el La mira a los ojos Amu se sonroja y Amu le pide a Tadaze que le dé un abrazo pero cuando están abrazados Ikuto los ve _

_Ikuto: Amu no pensé que te consolaras tan rápido pero bueno quizás asi sea mejor _

_Amu: no es lo que piensas _

_Tadaze: no pienses mal solo somos amigos y tú eres un tonto que la hiciste llorar no yo _

_Precisamente ahí se aparece Lulú intentando nueva mente besar a Ikuto y lo logra y Amu esconde su cara en el pecho de Tadaze _

_Luego Ikuto quiere decirle algo a Amu pero se sonroja y se enoja con sigo mismo al ver como llora Amu y como Tadaze la consuela Y seba con Lulú. _

_**(Nota)**_

_Autora; Odio a esa tonta de Lulú se quiere quedar con mi Ikuto bueno la odio literal mente ya que por ella pasaran las mejores cosas _

_**(Fin de la nota)**_

_Amu al ver eso se pone aún más triste pero deja de llorar tomando nueva mente su personalidad sexy y cool Ella y Tadaze se quedan en el parque _

_**^Una Hora Después^**_

_Amu le dice a Tadaze que se va para su casa y Tadaze insiste para acompañarla Porque ella no se veía muy bien _

_Amu: no Tadaze mis charas me acompañan no te preocupes _

_Tadaze: no yo insisto por favor quiero acompañarte _

_Amu: Ok como quieras vamos _

_Tadaze: va acompañar a Amu pero faltando dos cuadras _

_(Ósea unas cuatro casas para llegar a la de Amu)_

_Amu se desmaya _

_Tadaze: Amu-cha que tienes que pasa_

_Gome Gome _

_Pero _

_Esta Historia _

_Continuara ….._

_Espero que les allá gustado sé que no es lo que esperaban pero bueno _

_1-¿Que pasara con Ikuto y la fastidiosa de Lulú?_

_Pero lo más Importante _

_2-¿Que le habrá pasado a Amu porque se desmayó?_

_Bueno si tienes esta y otras preguntas espera hasta el próximo __**capítulo #8**__ de __**Mi **__**Ángel**__** todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor **_

_Gracias _

_Bye Bye no olviden comentar_


	8. Chapter 8 todo lo que pasa y provoca el

_**Mi Ángel **__  
__  
Maratón de capítulos 2/2__  
__**  
Capitulo. #7 anterior**__  
__  
__**  
^Una Hora Después^**__**  
**__  
Amu le dice a Tadaze que se va para su casa y Tadaze insiste para acompañarla __  
Porque ella no se veía muy bien __  
__  
Amu: no Tadaze mis charas me acompañan no te preocupes__  
__  
Tadaze: no yo insisto por favor quiero acompañarte__  
__  
Amu: Ok como quieras vamos __  
__  
Tadaze: va acompañar a Amu pero faltando dos cuadras __  
( ósea unas cuatro casas para llegar a la de Amu )__  
Amu se desmaya __  
Tadaze: __Amu-cha que tienes que pasar__Gome Gome __  
__  
__  
Pero__Esta Historia Continuara …..__  
Espero que les allá gustado sé que no es lo que esperaban pero bueno __  
__  
__  
¿Que pasara con Ikuto y la fastidiosa de Lulú?__  
__  
Pero lo más Importante __  
__  
__¿__Qué le habrá pasado a Amu por que se desmayó?__  
__  
__  
Bueno si tienes esta y otras preguntas espera hasta el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor __  
__  
Gracias __  
Bye Bye no olviden comentar __  
__  
__  
__**Capitulo #8 todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor **__**  
**__  
__  
Tadaze__: va acompañar a Amu pero faltando dos cuadras __  
( ósea unas cuatro casas para llegar a la de Amu )__  
__Amu se desmaya __  
__  
Después de unos Minutos_

_Amu vuelve en sí y despierta_

Tadaze: gracias adiós que estas bien Amu

Y le da un muy fuerte abrazo

Que sorprende a Amu y cuando ella levanta la mirada a ver la cara de Tadaze nota que él estaba llorando pero Amu no sabía porque

Amu: Tadaze siento A verte preocupado

Tadaze: no no te preocupes no es nada pero no lo vuelvas a ser me asusté mucho cuando perdiste el conocimiento bueno vamos a tu casa

Amu: si

Kiseki/Ran/Miki/Su: siento la presencia de un Huevo X

Amu/Tadaze: donde es ?

Su/Miki/Kiseki/Ran: es por aquí -salen volando-

Amu y Tadaze tras ellos Cuando llegan tremenda sorpresa al ver a los antiguos guardianes y Ikuto e La despreciable de Lulú.

Kukay: Chicos pensé que nunca llegarían

Tadaze: ¿porque están aquí que paso?

Nagihiko: pues no hay momento para hablar  
Hay que eliminar ese huevo X antes que se convierta En una personalidad X

Kairi/Rima/Kukay: si pero la única que puede purificar un huevo X es Amu asi que Joker  
Es hora de Que te trasformes

Amu: Ok chicos hace tiempo que no avía Huevos X

[Narración y pensamiento de  
Tadaze]

Nunca pensé. Que Amu recuperara su ánimo Tan rápido y más viendo a Ikuto Con Lulú pero si lo hizo Los chicos no sabían lo que estaba pasando ni que Amu se avía desmayado pero bueno ya la veo mejor así que no tengo por qué preocuparme pero pase lo que pase yo estaré hay para ella ya que aunque ella ya le entrego su corazón a Ikuto Aunque no quiero Admitirlo pero Amu ama a Ikuto y no quiero verla sufrir por eso  
Pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos unos minutos

Xx:Tadaze-ku sucede algo ?

Tadaze: no no pasa nada Y está todo bien contigo Amu-cha?

Amu: no es que te llame muchas bese pero no contestaste yo estoy bien

Tadaze: cuando vi a Amu ya ella estaba trasformada para combatir con lo que ya se avía vuelto una fuerte pelea ya que el huevo X se avía abierto para convertirse en una personalidad X  
{ Fin de la Narración }

Ikuto: cuidado Amu ...

Amu: deja me en paz yo puedo sola

Ikuto: no no lo estas

Lulú: aparten se niñitos yo me encargo -asiendo la transformación con nana-

Kukay: ¿?

Kairi: ¿ Eso fue verdad?

Rima/Nagihiko: si eso fue real.

Ikuto/Tadaze: no lo puedo creer

( Narración de Amu )

No me lo podía creer acaso eso era cierto o solo era un sueño a parte de

1-Fastidiosa,  
2-odiosa  
3-chismosa  
4-extraña  
5-envidiosa  
6-irritante  
7-sofocante  
8-presumida  
9-arrogante  
10-Inpocrita

En definitiva la odio baka Que estoy pensando si odio por primera vez a una persona más que a nada en el mundo no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar

( fin de la Narración de Amu )

Kukay/Kairi/Nagihiko/Rima/Tadaze/Ikuto: Lulú como hiciste eso ?

Esta historia

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado porque si no me pondré triste

1-¿Qué será lo que hizo la Irritante de Lulú porque todos están sorprendidos?

2-¿Amu odia a Lulú de verdad?  
¿Por qué Sera?

Que será hay ya quiero saber pues espérate al próximo capítulo #9 de Mi Ángel todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor parte 2 espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos Bye Bye


	9. Chapter 9 todo lo que pasa y provoca 2

_**Mi Ángel**_

_**Capitulo. #8 anterior **_

_**(Narración de Amu)**_

_No me lo podía creer acaso eso era cierto o solo era un sueño a parte de…_

_1-Fastidiosa,_

_2-odiosa_

_3-chismosa_

_4-extraña_

_5-envidiosa _

_6-irritante _

_7-sofocante _

_8-presumida_

_9-arrogante _

_10-Inpocrita_

_En definitiva la odio Baka Que estoy pensando si odio por primera vez a una persona más que a nada en el mundo no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar _

_**(Fin de la Narración de Amu) **_

_Kukay/Kairi/Nagihiko/Rima/Tadaze/Ikuto: Lulu ¿cómo hiciste eso?_

_Esta historia _

_Continuara..._

_Espero que les haya gustado porque si no me pondré triste :( _

_¿Qué será lo que hizo la Irritante de Lulú porque todos están sorprendidos?_

_¿Amu odia a Lulu de verdad?_

_¿Por qué Sera?..._

_Que será hay ya quiero, saber pues espérate al próximo, capítulo de Mi Ángel, todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor parte 2 espero que les haya gustado. _

_Nos vemos Bye Bye _

_**Capitulo #9**__**todo lo que pas**__**a y provoca el amor parte 2 **_

_**(Narración de Amu)**_

_No me lo podía creer acaso eso era cierto o solo era un sueño a parte de_

_1-Fastidiosa,_

_2-odiosa_

_3-chismosa_

_4-extraña_

_5-envidiosa _

_6-irritante _

_7-sofocante _

_8-presumida_

_9-arrogante _

_10-Inpocrita_

_En definitiva la odio Baka Que estoy pensando si odio por primera vez a una persona más que a nada en el mundo no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar _

_**(Fin de la Narración de Amu) **_

_Kukay/Kairi/Nagihiko/Rima/Tadaze/Ikuto: Lulú ¿cómo hiciste eso?_

_Lulú: eso es muy fácil para mí pero dudo que ustedes lo puedan hacer ya que son unos bebes aún les falta mucho_

_Ikuto se molesta por las palabras de Lulú y hace el cambio de personalidad con Yoru Y se trepa a un árbol muy lejos de ella _

_Amu: yo salgo sobrando, aquí mejor me voy ya que no estoy haciendo nada. Adiós chicos nos vemos luego sale corriendo Tadaze intenta ir tras ella pero Kukay lo detiene sujetándolo, del hombro le dice que mejor la deje sola porque lo que le avía pasado hoy era demasiado para ella así fue. _

_Un rato después todos se fueron a casa pero Ikuto se quedó en el árbol por que se avía quedado dormido. _

_**"En casa de Amu"**_

_Día: Amu no estés triste por lo que paso!_

_Amu: Día es que no puedo creer, lo que paso tu porque no estuviste hay para ver cómo se veían ella y Ikuto creo que esa es la mejor decisión, Que pude tomar. _

_Ran: Amu creo que esa decisión es muy precipitada de tu parte!_

_Amu: si chicas, lo sé pero es que no me sentiré bien estando a si y viendo a esos dos todos los días es lo mejor. _

_Miki/Su/Día/Ran: bueno como digas Amu_

_-con la cara de deprimidas por la decisión de Amu-_

_**^ Al día siguiente ^ **_

_Xx: Ikuto Baja de ahí!_

_Ikuto: A Utau eres tu ¿dime que quieres?_

_Utau: Ok yo subo… _

_Utau sube al árbol donde Ikuto avía pasado la noche _

_Ikuto: ¿dime que quieres ahora Utau?_

_Utau: solo quería preguntarte ¿que si hablaste con Amu?..._

_Ikuto: si si hable con ella pero Lulú le dijo un montón de mentiras y hasta, me beso en frente de Amu me siento como un idiota por a ser llorar a Amu…_

_Utau: que nueva sorpresa no te sientas a si hermano ya que eso fue muy cruel a ser llorar a una chica eres un tonto pero no fue tu culpa!_

_Ikuto: si ya se hermanita pero si fue mi culpa ya que no me obligaron aceptar a esa Loca como novia falsa tuve que a verme dado cuenta que eso dañaría a la chica que de verdad amo yo sabía que Lulú es la peor enemiga de Amu y aun así me deje llevar de nuestro padre…_

_Utau: si es ciert, no puedo creer que él se opusiera a mi noviazgo con Kukay._

_Ikuto: si pero tú lo encaraste con valor pero yo no pensé que Amu nunca lo sabría pensé que esto nunca la aria llorar pero me equivoque y ahora Amu me odia _

_Utau: no Ikuto ella no te odia pero esta dolida espera que pasen unos días y le dices la verdad yo te voy a ayudar _

_Ikuto: ¡¿En…serio...me vas ayudar?!_

_Utau: pues claro que si no lo dudes bueno ya tengo que irme tengo clases en 20 minutos _

_Ikuto: Ok yo también tengo que irme a dar una ducha para ir al rato te alcanzo _

_Utau: anímate yo te voy ayudar por eso no te preocupes - de un salto baja del árbol y poco a poco se aleja._

_**Narra (Utau) **_

_No sé por qué pero La tal Lulú no me caía, nada bien y ahora menos por a ser que Amu odie a mi hermano pero yo no puedo a ser nada para terminar esa relación ya que fue por culpa de nuestro padre pero le diré toda la verdad a Amu a si Ikuto no estará tan triste pero tengo que esperar unos días porque si lo hago ahora ella no me creerá nada ya que en estos momentos está muy furiosa pero bueno, Hay esta Kukay le preguntare por lo que paso ayer. _

_Utau: ¿Kukay-kun?_

_Kukay: Hola como estas mi linda Utau -dijo desanimado pero con un beso en la boca-_

_Él nunca me avía saludado así tan desanimado aun con su sonrisa se notaba muy preocupado y sin mucho animo _

_**(Fin de la Narración)**_

_Utau: ¿Kukay pasa algo?_

_Kukay: eh… no ¿porque? _

_Utau: te noto preocupado ¿qué pasa no me mientas?_

_**Narra (Kukay) **_

_Sabía que Utau no era para nada, tonta pero si estoy un poco preocupado ya que Amu se fue y no nos dimos cuenta por estar con Lulú es que quede muy sorprendido, pero no sé si Amu vendrá a la escuela hoy_

_**(Fin de la Narración)**_

_Kukay: no mi Ángel no me pasa nada solo que estoy un poco preocupado por Amu pero solo eso y tú ¿qué tienes?_

_Utau: Pues nada solo que Ikuto también está mal por eso ¿y que tiene Amu?_

_Kukay: que no sabes lo que paso _

_Utau: ¿no que fue lo que paso?_

_Kukay: Ok te contare quieres que nos veamos ¿después de la salida?_

_Utau: ¡si claro¡ _

_Se quedan hablando de otras cosas _

"_**Por otro lado en la casa de Amu"**_

_Ami: One levántate o vamos a llegar tarde._

_Amu: 5 minutos más que ahora es Ami -aun media dormida-_

_Ami: son las 7:50 ya levántate hermana o en serio llegaremos tarde apenas es el segundo día de clases ¿y ya estas así?..._

_Amu rápida lente se levanta y se mete al baño sin contestarle nada a Ami se ducha en menos de 5 minutos y baja toma un pan tostado en la boca y le dice, a Ami para así irse a solo 5 minutos de entrar deja a Ami en su escuela y ella sale a su escuela pero como siempre llega tarde. _

_Xx : BUuu Hola Amu-chan_

_Amu se asusta como siempre _

_Amu: Nagihiko-Kun no hagas eso!_

_Rima: siempre cae con eso Jaja _

_Amu: no es gracioso _

_Luego ceban y Amu sigue caminando sin ánimo por lo que avía pasado el DIA anterior _

_Día: Amu no dejes que el resplandor de tu corazón se apague por algo como eso o sino yo desapareceré…_

_Amu: Día tienes razón lo siento pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que paso ayer _

_Miki: yo tampoco lo puedo creer que Ese gat -pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio que alguien se acercaba-_

_Xx: buenos días Amu-chan ¿cómo estás?_

_Amu: Ta-Tadaze-Kun bien siento lo de ayer y gracias por no decirle a nadie que me desmaye _

_Tadaze mueve la cabeza negando _

_Tadaze: Nande-monay eso no fue nada!_

_Kukay: buenos días Tadaze-kun Amu-chan _

_Amu/Tadaze: buenos días _

_Tadaze: ¿pasa algo Kukay?_

_Kukay: no no pasa nada pero Amu si le pasa algo ?_

_Amu: Nande-monay Nande-monay _

_Ran: Amu esta triste porque tiene que decirles algo que los pondrá muy triste _

_Amu: Ran no hagas eso _

_Kukay/Tadaze: ¿qué pasa Amu-chan? _

_Amu: eto…yo -En eso toca la campana de entrada-_

_Kukay: hay no unos minutos más ya tengo que irme y ustedes entrar a clase _

_Tadaze: si pero luego nos dice_

_Amu: si les digo en el descanso _

_**"Por otro lado"**_

_Lulú: ya hice el primer paso del plan y cayó muy fácil _

_Xx: ahora el paso 2 hay que a ser que Hinamori Amu pierda sus charas lo más rápido posible _

_Lulu: yo siempre he sido su enemiga ¿pero está usted seguro de eso porque eso es muy cruel?_

_Xx: claro así la sacare de mi vida de una buena vez pero si no quieres yo busco, otra que haga tu trabajo pero tu madre no será famosa y estarán como cuando los conocí _

_Lulu: bueno, como usted diga pero le DIRE algo hago esto porque en verdad odio a esa_

_Chica y en verdad me enamore de Ikuto pero mi familia estaba bien antes que usted se metiera en nuestras vida _

_**Esta…historia…**_

_**Continuara.…...**_

_1-¿Cual SERA la decisión de Amu?_

_2-¿Y cuál será la reacción de los chicos?_

_3-¿Que pasara si Lulú sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora?_

_¿Por qué esa persona quiere desaparecer los guardianes Chara de Amu cual es la razón?_

_Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el Próximo __capítulo__ de __**Mi **__**Ángel**__** todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor parte 3 **_

_Espero que les __haya__ gustado_


	10. Chapter 10 todo lo que pasa y provoca 3

_**Mi Ángel **_

_Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y si les aseguro que iré mejorando es que escribo en mi iPod y pues por eso tiene tanta falta ortográfica quiero disculparme de ante mano y sin más que decir las dejo leer también les aviso que voy actualizar más seguido_

_**Capitulo #9 anterior **_

_**"Por otro lado"**_

Lulú: ya hice el primer paso del plan y callo muy fácil

Xx: ahora el paso 2 hay que a ser que Hinamori Amu pierda sus charas lo más rápido posible

Lulú: yo siempre he sido su enemiga pero está usted seguro de eso porque eso es muy cruel?

Xx: claro así la sacare de mi vida de una buena vez pero si no quieres yo busco otra que haga tu trabajo pero tu madre no será famosa y estarán como cuando los conocí.

Lulú: bueno como usted diga pero le diré algo hago esto porque en verdad odio a esa Chica y en verdad me enamore de Ikuto pero mi familia estaba bien antes que usted se metiera en nuestras vida

_**Esta… **_

_**Historia…**_

_**Continuara.…...**_

1-¿Cuál SERA la decisión de Amu?

2-¿Y cuál será la reacción de los chicos?

3-¿Que pasara si Lulú sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora?

¿Porque esa persona quiere desaparecer los guardianes Chara de Amu cual es la razón?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el Próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor parte 3

Espero que les haya gustado

…...

_**Capitulo #10 todo lo que pasa y provoca el amor parte 3 **_

Lulú: bueno, como usted diga pero le diré algo hago esto porque en verdad, odio a esa Chica, y en verdad me enamore de Ikuto pero mi familia estaba bien antes que usted se metiera en nuestras vida

Xx: si tú lo dices bueno solo as lo que quieras pero procura ejecutar mis órdenes…

Lulu: como usted diga señor

Tsukiyomi

(Nota)

Por qué rayos el padre de nuestro Ikuto quiere quitar a Amu de Su vida ahora estoy aún más confundida porque porque no quiere que Amu e Ikuto estén juntos bueno de vuelta a la historia

(Fin de la nota)

_**Narra (Lulú) **_

Quien se cree, este tipo solo por qué es el padre, de Ikuto pero si él se enterara, de los planes de su padre, no sería así y quien sabe, lo que aria aunque yo quiero destruir, a Amu pero no quiero que pierda, sus charas por qué sí no con quien me.

Pelearía, no sé qué voy a ser si le digo, a Amu él se enteraría, y su no Cumplo, las Órdenes se atreve arruinar, a mi Familia, tengo que pensar, lo que are.

Ya que aunque odie, a Amu no sería justo, que pierda, sus charas ya que sí yo pierdo a nana no sé qué aria creo, que me enfermare, de tanto pensar pero es que no sé qué hacer, si Amu y su Familia se fueran, sería mejor así no tendría que a ser nada pero eso no va a suceder bueno mejor me voy a mi casa no me siento Muy bien.

[Fin de la Narración]

Nana: ¿Lulú estas bien?

Lulú: ¡no creo que no me siento muy bien!

Nana: rápido llama, A tu padre

Lulú: no yo llego solo a casa es que no quiero preocuparlos no te preocupes

Nana: ok como digas pero no te ves nada bien hagamos el cambio así te ayudo a entrar a casa.

Lulú: no creo que será muy fuerte solo déjame ya casi llegamos

"_**En la escuela"**_

Xx: Himamori Amu Himamori Amu-cha

Amu: ¡es Hinamori Amu Nicaido Sensei!

Nicaido: gome (lo siento)

Amu: ok ya no importa

"_**una hora después "**_

_**Narra [Amu]**_

Es curioso, no creen no sé por qué transfirieron, a el profesor Nicaido a esta escuela si él no tiene nada que ver con el liceo o secundaria lo malo es que me llama Himamori y no es así bueno él ahora está saliendo con la hermana de Kairi y asen una muy linda pareja sé que después que le diga a los chicos mi decisión no les va a gustar pero ya está decidido y no hay marcha atrás aunque no quiero tendré que

Xx: A…Amu tierra a Hinamori Amu? - susurra

Amu: ¿si dime Rima?

_**(Fin de la narración)**_

Rima: ¿dónde estas Ami-cha que tienes?

Amu: no me pasa nada {mentira chicas Amu está preocupada por algo terrible}

Rima: no te creo pareces muy preocupada por algo

Amu: no me pasa nada

_**:…Más…Tarde…:**_

Amu: estoy aburrida como que hoy el día ha sido más largó cuando llegara la hora del descanso y Kairi ni siquiera está aquí

Rima: hay que pereza por que tarda tonto en sonar la campana -susurra-

Nagihiko: ¿chicas soy yo o este día como que es más largó?

Amu/Rima: si esta raro no creen?

Tadaze: jaja no es que el día es más largó es que estamos tan aburridos que para nosotros las hora no pasan pero si mi cuenta es justa en 2 segundos

-Tadaze no término la frase cuando la campana sonó-

Tadaze: lo ven jaja -cara de burla y ternura al mismo tiempo estiló anime-

-En eso pasa Kukay con Utau e Ikuto Cuando Ikuto ve a Amu se queda viéndola fijamente y los ojos color zafiro estaban cristalizados pero no era porque iba a llorar si no que el añoraba estar con su amada-

-Tadaze vio que Ikuto miraba fijamente a Amu y se puso un poco triste pero salió y le dijo.-

Tadaze: te la dejo para que hables con ella y arregles las cosas pero si la ases llorar de nuevo te la veras conmigo

-Cuando Amu sintió que alguien la observaba se dio cuenta que en el salón de clases solo estaba ella e Ikuto y cuando ella vio a Ikuto no pudo contener las lágrimas por que recordaba aquella escena donde Lulú estaba colgada de su cuello y corrió su mirada y oculto sus ojos en sus flequillos.-

-Pero Ikuto rompió el silencio

Y dijo esto-

Ikuto: Amu puedo hablar contigo?

Amu: de qué quieres hablar conmigo para decirme tus mentiras otra vez?

Ikuto: ¡escúchame nada de lo que te dijo Lulú es Cierto!

Amu: así y lo que tú me dijiste si lo es y asta me besaste yo e echo llorar a Tadaze y a Kairi por tu culpa !con los ojos cristalizados -

Ikuto: ¡¿P…Por…mi…culpa?!

Amu: ¡si…por tú culpa! -un poco sonrojada -

Ikuto: pero si yo no he hecho nada por que los a hecho llorar por mi culpa?

Amu: por qué les dije la verdad y además olvídalo ya no importa por...por qué! -baja la cabeza y se entristece -

Ikuto: Por qué Amu que pasa ?

Amu: por tomé la decisión de Irme de Japón ya no estaré aquí

-Pero lo que Amu no se dio cuenta es que Rima venía a Buscarla y escucho-

_**Esta.….**_

_**Historia…**_

_**Continuara…**_

Lo que dijo la bruja de Lulú se cumplió que mal

_1-¿Cuál será la reacción de Ikuto?_

2-¿Que pasara cuando los demás lo sepan?

3-¿Cuál será su Reacción a tal noticia?

Los espero en el próximo _**capítulo de Mi ángel Malas Noticias **_

Los espero en el próximo capítulo

No falten o se arrepentirán

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews recibo tomatazos


	11. Chapter 11 Malas Noticias parte 1

_**Mi Ángel **_

_Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y si les aseguro que iré mejorando es que escribo en mi iPod y pues por eso tiene tanta falta ortográfica quiero disculparme de ante mano._

_**Capítulo #10 anterior **_

_**:…Más…Tarde…:**_

_**Amu**__: estoy aburrida como que hoy el día __ha__ sido más largó cuando llegara la hora del descanso y Kairi ni siquiera __está__ aquí _

_**Rima**__**:**__ hay que pereza por que tarda ton__to en sonar la campana -susurra-_

_**Nagihiko**__: chicas soy yo o este día como que es más __largó? _

_**Amu/**__**Rima**__:__ si esta raro no __creen?_

_**Tadaze**__**:**__ jaja no es que el día es más largó es que estamos tan aburridos que para nosotros las hora no pasan pero si mi__ cuenta es justa en 2 segundos _

_-Tadaze no término la frase cuando la campana sono- _

_**Tadaze**__: lo __ven jaja -__cara de burla y ternur__a al mismo tiempo estiló anime-_

_-En eso pasa Kukay con Utau e Ikuto- _

_Cuando Ikuto ve a Amu se queda viéndola fijamente y los ojos color zafiro estaban cristalizados pero no era porque iba a llorar si no que el añoraba estar con su amada _

_-Tadaze vio que Ikuto miraba fijamente a Amu y se pudo un poco triste pero salió y le dijo-_

_**Tadaze**__: te la dejo para que hables con ella y arregles las cosas pero si la ases llorar de nuevo te la veras conmigo _

_Cuando Amu sintió que alguien la observaba se dio cuenta que en el salón de clases solo estaba ella e Ikuto y cuando ella vio a Ikuto no pudo contener las lágrimas por que recordaba aquella escena donde Lulú estaba colgada de su cuello y corrió su mirada y oculto sus ojos en sus flequillos _

_-Pero Ikuto rompió el silencio _

_Y dijo esto- _

_Ikuto: Amu puedo hablar contigo?_

_Amu: de qué quieres hablar conmigo para decirme tus mentiras otra vez?_

_Ikuto: ¡escúchame nada de lo que te dijo Lulú es Cierto!_

_Amu: así y lo que tú me dijiste si lo es y hasta me besaste yo he hecho llorar a Tadaze y a Kairi por tu culpa !con los ojos cristalizados -_

_Ikuto: ¡¿p…Por…mi …culpa?!_

_Amu: .si…por tu culpa! - un poco sonrojada -_

_Ikuto: pero si yo no he hecho nada por que los a echo llorar por mi culpa?_

_Amu: por qué les dije la verdad y además olvídalo ya no importa por...por qué! _

_-baja la cabeza y se entristece -_

_Ikuto: Por qué Amu que pasa?_

_Amu: por tomé la decisión de Irme de Japón ya no estaré aquí _

_-Pero lo que Amu no se dio cuenta es que Rima venía a Buscarla y escucho-_

_**Esta…**_

_**Historia…**_

_**Continuara…**_

_Lo que dijo la bruja de Lulú se cumplió que mal_

_1-¿Cuál será la reacción de Ikuto?_

_2-¿Que pasara cuando los demás lo sepan?_

_3-¿cuál será su Reacción a tal noticia?_

_Los espero en el próximo __**capítulo de Mi ángel Malas Noticias **_

_Los espero en el próximo capítulo _

_No falten o se arrepentirán _

_Espero que les allá gustado _

_Bye Bye _

…_...….…..._

…_._

_Capítulo #11 Malas noticias _

_Amu: por tomé la decisión de Irme de Japón ya no estaré aquí _

_-Pero lo que Amu no se dio cuenta es que Rima venía a Buscarla y escucho- _

_Ikuto: ¿qué dijiste Amu?_

_Amu: ¡lo que escuchaste me voy!_

_Ikuto: Pe…Pero Amu por qué te vas?_

_Amu: Po…Por qué, Te odio, por eso me voy, para no ver tu tonta, cara de Neko todos los días con la tonta, de tu novia por eso es que me voy, porque no te soporto es que no te has dado cuenta que tu no caves en mi Vida._

_Ikuto: no se vale Amu Lulú no es mi novia yo no la Amo a ella a quien amo es a ti y tú te vas dime Mi pequeña Amu que tengo que a ser para que no me dejes? -el los ojos cristalizados apuntó de salir una lágrima sin su permiso-_

_Amu: Yo…no….se…..que, Decirte Por que siéndote sincera no te creo nada no sé por qué pero ya no creo en ti! L...Lo siento pero no puedo creer en ti -se tapa la cara y sale corriendo del salón-_

_Ikuto: A…Amu E…espera te quiero en serio._

_**(Con Rima y los demás)**_

_Utau: ¿en serio Amu dijo eso?_

_Rima: si yo lo escuche se lo decía a Ikuto _

_Tadaze: no puede ser A sí que Por eso estaba tan extraña y triste._

_Kukay: no lo puedo creer si apenas nosotros llegamos y ahora quien se va es Amu no se vale._

_Nagihiko: yo hubiera esperado cual lo que sea de Amu Pe…Pero nunca esto _

_Rima: hay que avisarle a Yaya y a Kairi. _

_Tadaze/Kukay/Utau/Nagihiko: no. No le diremos nada no sabemos nada _

_Tadaze: tenemos que esperar a que ella nos diga así que no una sola palabra_

_Rima: Ok._

_-En eso pasa amu como un destello rápido Nadie la ve-_

_Al, Que sí vieron. Fue a Ikuto por qué él se detuvo a preguntar Si Amu se encontraba Allí pero no estaba con los chicos y sus charas tampoco estaban._

_-Así qué salieron a buscarla un rato después de a serle un tremendo interrogatorio a Ikuto- _

_**[_En la dirección con Amu_]**_

_Director: ¿señorita que le pasa?_

_Amu: No me pasa nada ¿sólo que me preguntaba si me podría ir temprano hoy?_

_Director: claro que sí porque la verdad no Se ve nada bien estas muy pálida y mírame ¿estabas llorando por qué?_

_Amu: no no es nada es sólo que no me siento muy bien ¿me puedo ir a mi casa ya?_

_Director: si sí claro yo hablare con tus maestros no te preocupes te puedes ir _

_Amu: Gra...Gracias _

_Director: no hay de que para eso estoy._

_-Amu va al salón por su mochila Kukay y Nagihiko la ven pero ella no les dice nada sólo toma su mochila y sale corriendo antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo- _

"_**Por otro Lado de camino a casa de Amu "**_

_**Narra (Amu) **_

_No, sé qué le pasa A ese Tonto de Ikuto No puedo negar que lo Amo pero él tiene novia, y lo que más me enoja es que me diga mentirás, Sé qué no está bien, la decisión que tome pero es que no puedo estar cerca de él viendo como él está muy feliz con su tonta novia pero...pero no sé cómo lo podré olvidar. _

_**[Fin**__** de la **__**N**__**arración]**___

_-Amu llego a su casa pero no avía nadie así que subió A su habitación. Ya en ella se aventó a su cama pensó y pensó hasta que el sueño paso por ella-_

_**"Más Tarde"**_

_-Amu despierta por un muy fuerte ruido- _

_Amu: ¿Q.…Que está pasando?_

_Miki: no sabemos Amu-cha _

_Ran: hay que ir a ver ese ruido vino de afuera_

_**Esta…. **_

_**Historia…...**_

_**Continuara…**_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_1-¿Que Será ese fuerte Ruido que se escuchó?_

_2-¿qué pasara cuando Amu descubra que es lo que pasa?_

_Si tienes estas y otras preguntas entérate en el próximo __**capítulo De Mi Ángel Malas Noticias 2 parte **_

_Hasta la próxima _

_Quiero, agradecer __**Hoshina Minami**__que es una de mis fiel Lectoras y disculparme por los antiguos retrasos es que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela __pero ya no tengo tanto asi que manos a la _

_escritura… jajajaj bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo, capítulo de Mi ángel y los invito a leer la historia de __**Un Amor en Riesgo de**__**Sakura Card Captor**__bueno ahora si me despido __Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar _

_Reviews recibo tomatazos_


	12. Chapter 12 Malas Noticias parte 2

_**Mi Ángel** _

Capítulo. #11 anterior

" Por otro Lado de camino a casa de Amu "

**Narra.** ( Amu )

qué le pasa A ese Tonto de Ikuto No puedo negar que lo Amo pero el tiene novia y lo que más me enoja es que me diga mentirás. Se qué no esta bien la decisión que tome pero es que no puedo estar cerca de el viendo como el esta muy feliz con su tonta novia pero...pero no se cómo lo podré olvidar  
[ fin de la narración ]

Amu llego a su casa pero no avía nadie así que subió A su habitación. Ya en ella se aventó a su cama pensó y pensó asta que el sueño paso por ella

** "Más Tarde "**

Amu despierta por un muy fuerte ruido  
Esta Historia …...  
Continuara…  
Espero que les aya gustado.

¿ Que Será ese fuerte Ruido que se escucho?

¿ qué pasara cuando Amu descubra que es lo que pasa?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas entérate en el próximo capítulo De Mi Ángel Malas Noticias 2 parte  
Asta la próxima

…...

Capítulo #12 Malas Noticias parte 2

Amu : Q.…Que esta pasando ?

Miki : no sabemos Amu-cha

Ran : hay que ir a ver ese ruido vino de afuera

Amu: que Hora es ?

Su: son como las 4:30!

Amu: hay no me dormí por mucho tiempo y olvide ir por Amu a la escuela

Sale corriendo con la misma ropa que avía llegado de la escuela corrió la más rápido que pudo cuando llego Ami estaba aún esperándola

Ami: Oone pensé que te avías olvidado de mi -asiendo puchero-

Amu: no ami como crees solo fue que me quede dormida.  
Gomene Ami !

Ami: ya no importa pero tu novio estaba. Preocupado por ti que tenías one !?

Amu: yo nada no te preocupes  
E-Espera el no es mi novio Aamiiii

Ami sale corriendo y rápida mente amu tiene un mal presentimiento

Narra ( Ami )

Cuando salí corriendo para que mi hermana no me atrapara ya que a ella no le gustaba que le dijera que ese chico lindo llamado Tadaze es su novio y cuando IVA en la calle me-me IVA arroyar un coche y un chico con orejas y colas de Neko me salvara pero mi huevo se me callo y mi hermana se avía ido a buscarme para salvarme pero no puedo salir de hay pero fue muy tarde por que atropello a mi hermana

Ikuto: Aaaaamuuuuuu

ella quedo tirada y cuando me a ser que me paso el Huevo y me pregunto que sí mi huevo estaba bien y luego se desmayó y ese chico la tomo a ella y a mi y nos llevo al hospital

[ Fin de la narración ]

Ikuto: como te llamas ?

Amu: mi nombre es Ami y como esta Amu?

Ikuto: no lo se y tu eres la hermana menor de Amu ?

Ami: si- lágrimas en los ojos -

Ikuto: no llores amu es una chica fuerte y estará bien hay que avisarle a tus padre.  
Hay viene un doctor

Doctor: los familiares de la chica con el accidente con el coche.? ?

Ikuto: vienen en seguida y como esta ella?

Doctor:no puedo darle información si no es pariente o novio de la chica y pues por lo que veo usted no es ninguna de las dos o si ?

Ikuto: no no soy su familiar pero esta niña es su hermana y esta preocupada.

Doctor: bueno como veo que eran muy preocupado le diré la paciente esta muy mal

Ikuto : que fue dígame que es lo que le piso en realidad ?

Doctor : le diré la verdad si ella sobrevive a esta noche pasara de la puerta de la muerte pero esta muy grave

En eso suena una llamada

Recepción:el doctor que atendió a Hinamori Amu lo solicitan en urgencias.

Doctor : bueno joven tengo que irme y llame a sus familiares y amigos por que es posible que la paciente no pase de hoy

Ikuto : ok - baja la cabeza y se pone a llorar

En eso suena el celular de Ikuto

* llamada *  
Ikuto:alo?

Xx: con Ikuto por favor !

Ikuto: el habla quien es ?

Xx: Soy yo Tadaze quiero hablar contigo ?

Ikuto: lo siento Tadaze pero no estoy de ánimo para peleas sin sentido!

Tadaze: no no quiero pelear sólo quiero decirte algo y que pasa no te escuchas bien ?

Ikuto : oye Tadaze tu tienes el número de los padres de Amu?

Tadaze: Si sí lo tengo Es-Espera un momento me llamaste Tadaze ?

Ikuto : si ese es tu nombre o no es así ?

Tadaze : si pero tu nunca me avías llamado por mi nombre bueno ya te mando los número en un mensaje y dime que es lo que pasa ?

Ikuto: Amu paso un accidente

Gome gome pero

Esta…...Historia

Continuara…...

¿ Qué pasara con Amu ?

¿ En serió se podría morir ?

¿ Cuál será la Reacción de Tadaze ante esta noticia ?

¿ Qué ara Ikuto Cuando le den la peor noticia de su vida ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas sabrás todas las respuesta en el próximo capítulo de mi Ángel Malas Noticias 3 parte

* * *

_**Me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas es que mi corrector no me funciona y como escribo en mi Ipod tengo que pasarla a mi Lapto para corregir y mi Word esta desactivado y no he podido activarlo**_


	13. Chapter 13 Malas noticias parte 3

_**Mi Ángel **_

_** Capítulo. #12 Anterior **_

** * llamada ***  
Ikuto:alo?

Xx: con Ikuto por favor !

Ikuto: el habla quien es ?

Xx: Soy yo Tadaze quiero hablar contigo ?

Ikuto: lo siento Tadaze pero no estoy de ánimo para peleas sin sentido!

Tadaze: no no quiero pelear sólo quiero decirte algo y que pasa no te escuchas bien ?

Ikuto : oye Tadaze tu tienes el número de los padres de Amu?

Tadaze: Si sí lo tengo Es-Espera un momento me llamaste Tadaze ?

Ikuto : si ese es tu nombre o no es así ?

Tadaze : si pero tu nunca me avías llamado por mi nombre bueno ya te mando los número en un mensaje y dime que es lo que pasa ?

Ikuto: Amu paso un accidente

Gome gome pero  
Esta…...Historia

Continuara…...

¿ Qué pasara con Amu ?

¿ En serió se podría morir ?

¿ Cuál será la Reacción de Tadaze ante esta noticia ?

¿ Qué ara Ikuto Cuando le den la peor noticia de su vida ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas sabrás todas las respuesta en el próximo capítulo de mi Ángel Malas Noticias 3 parte

…...…...

** Capítulo. #13 malas noticas 3 parte**

Tadaze : si pero tu nunca me avías llamado por mi nombre bueno ya te mando los número en un mensaje y dime que es lo que pasa ?

Ikuto: Amu paso un accidente

Tadaze: se que no te agrado pero no estés diciendo esas cosas !

Ikuto: no estoy bromeando mini Rey te estoy diciendo la verdad estoy con su hermana en el hospital que esta Cerca de su casa y por favor llama a sus padre por que yo no podré hablar con ellos.a se me olvidaba avísale a sus amigos

Tadaze: ok yo les aviso no te preocupes ya salgo para allá y luego me díces como esta adiós.

Ikuto: ok adiós ! Cuelgan

[ fin de la llamada ]

Narra ( Tadaze )

Por qué por que ?  
Yo Devi detenerla cuando puede ahora mira donde esta no puedo perder tiempo tengo que llamar a los chicos ya que sus padres no me atienden que are si a Ami le pasa algo malo Ikuto se las vera conmigo pero mejor llamo a los chicos de camino al hospital

{ fin de la narración }

Así lo hizo Tadaze de camino al hospital llamo a Rima Nagihiko Yaya Kairi y Utau Kukay estaban juntos así que ellos solo fue una llamada

"Por Otro Lado"

Xx: si estas aquí es por que me traes buenas noticias supongo

Lulu: Señor Tsukiyomi Estoy aquí el trabajo esta casi echo pero creo que no verá Amu por un buen tiempo.!

Tsukiyomi: Así ? Por qué lo dices acaso le hiciste Algo?

Lulu: no es que yo pasaba por hay cuando un coche la atropello pero Ikuto fue a su rescate como siempre.

Tsukiyomi: esas son las cualidades que odio de Mi hijo bueno pero por lo menos se que ya esa chiquilla no estará en mis planes para estropear los !

Lulu: bueno me retiro !

Tsukiyomi: mantenemos informado!

Lulu: Ok

Narra ( El señor Tsukiyomi )

No se qué le hizo esa chica a Ikuto lo que sí se es que esta muy adentró pero yo la sacare de nuestras vidas y ahora será más fácil ya que esta en el hospital todo acabara cuando ella pierda sus poderes a sí mi Hijo no la buscara más por que no tendrá charas  
{ fin de la narración }

[ PlayBat ]

Ami: ya no importa pero tu novio estaba. Preocupado por ti que tenías one !?

Amu: yo nada no te preocupes  
E-Espera el no es mi novio Aamiiii

Ami sale corriendo y rápida mente amu tiene un mal presentimiento

Lulu se encontraba del otro lado de la calle mirando todo lo que pasaba

Narra ( Ami )

Cuando salí corriendo para que mi hermana no me atrapara ya que a ella no le gustaba que le dijera que ese chico lindo llamado Tadaze es su novio y cuando IVA en la calle me-me IVA arroyar un coche y un chico con orejas y colas de Neko me salvara pero mi huevo se me callo y mi hermana se avía ido a buscarme para salvarme pero no puedo salir de hay pero fue muy tarde por que atropello a mi hermana

Ikuto: Aaaaamuuuuuu

ella quedo tirada y cuando me a ser que me paso el Huevo y me pregunto que sí mi huevo estaba bien y luego se desmayó y ese chico la tomo a ella y a mi y nos llevo al hospital

[ Fin de la narración ]

Luego Lulu fue a contarte al padre de Ikuto todo lo que avía visto

[ fin del PlayBat ]

"En El Hospital"

XXX: I-K-U-T-O

Ikuto: Si?

Xx: dime que fue que paso con amu ?

Ikuto: ahora si te preocupas por ella pero cuando le paso esto ella estaba sola que me dices de eso Tadaze?-con los ojos cristalizados-

Tadaze: si ella estaba muy rara desde la mañana pero todo esto es por tu culpa!-agarrando a Ikuto por la Camisa -

Ikuto : baja la cabeza - si tiene Razón todo esto es mi culpa si me viera dado cuenta que A la pequeña Ami se le avía caído su Huevo esto no estaría pasando-sujeta a Tadaze por la camisa-llorando-

Ami:no llores no fue tu culpa ya no peleen si fue la culpa de alguien fue la mía por que el Huevo Chara era mío.

Tadaze/Ikuto: No Ami no fue tu culpa

Xx: chicos ya basta esto es un hospital no es una zona adecuada para pelear o si ?

Tadaze : tienes Razón Nagihiko

Ami : viene Alguien pero si es Utau-cha

Ikuto: Utau que ases aquí ?

Utau: Amu es mi Amiga o acaso lo olvidaste?  
Kukay:por sí no me notan yo también estoy aquí y que fue lo que le paso a Joker ?  
Tadaze : hay que esperar a Los demás

Kukay : ok

Kairi/Yaya/Rima: ya no nos esperen aquí estamos que pasa con Amu?

Mientras Ikuto y Tadaze Le dicen a Los demás lo que paso

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegarán los padres de Amu Tadaze no tubo éxito para comunicarse con ellos pero le dejo un mensaje

* En urgencias *

Enfermera:doctor su ritmo cardíaco sigue bajando

Doctor: la perdemos no puedo ser busca el resucitador

Enfermera: aquí esta doctor

Doctor:240 despejen...

enfermera:que pasa doctor sigue bajando si sigue asi la bamos a perder pobre chica tan Joven

Doctor:la perdimos

Enfermera:no puede ser no es justo

Arropan a Amu de pies a cabeza

Y el doctor sale a dar la mala notica

"En la Sala de esperas "

IKUTO: chicos hay viene el doctor que Atendió A Amu

Kukay/Kairi/Nagihiko/Utau/Yaya/Rima/Tadaze/la madre/El papa de Amu: Doctor…Doctor…Como esta Hinamoria Amu?

Doctor : si hablan todos juntos no les voy a entender pero la paciente Hinamori Amu Acaba de fallecer

Todos Bajaron la cabeza con mucha pena y tristeza y recordando los buenos y viejos momentos con Amu

Gome Gome pero

Esta historia...

Continuara...

¿Qué Amu murió no puede ser ?

¿Qué harán los chicos cual será su reacción ?

¿Qué pasara con Ikuto y Tadaze?

¿Qué harán los padres de Ami ante esta situación ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel planes echados a perder

* * *

_**Me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas es que mi corrector no me funciona y como escribo en mi Ipod tengo que pasarla a mi Lapto para corregir y mi Word esta desactivado y no he podido activarlo**_


	14. Chapter 14 Planes echados a perder par 1

_**Mi Ángel**_

_**Capítulo #13Anterior**_

**"En la Sala de esperas "**

IKUTO: chicos hay viene el doctor que Atendió A Amu

Kukay/Kairi/Nagihiko/Utau/Yaya/Rima/Tadaze/la madre/El papa de Amu: Doctor…Doctor…Como esta Hinamoria Amu?

Doctor : si hablan todos juntos no les voy a entender pero la paciente Hinamori Amu Acaba de fallecer

Todos Bajaron la cabeza con mucha pena y tristeza y recordando los buenos y viejos momentos con Amu

Gome Gome pero

**Esta historia...**

**Continuara...**

¿Qué Amu murió no puede ser ?

¿Qué harán los chicos cual será su reacción ?

¿Qué pasara con Ikuto y Tadaze?

¿Qué harán los padres de Ami ante esta situación ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel planes echados a perder

_**Capítulo #14 Planes Echados a Perder**_

Tadaze: que Amu que doctor creo que escuche mal

Doctor: Que la Paciente Hinamori Amu Acaba - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando-

Altavoces: el Doctor que atendió urgencias por favor lo buscan por que paso algo con su paciente.

Doctor: que no puede ser o si bueno joven disculpe.-Dijo Alejandoce. rápidamente-

Tadaze: Doctor,¿que pasa?-confundido-

Doctor:párese que Hinamori Amu Aún esta Con vida pero tengo que averiguarlo luego les explico.!

Tadaze:Kukay Donde esta Ikuto?

Kukay: No lo se creo que esta noticia nos afecto a todos pero a el y los padres de Amu más.

Tadaze: no creo que se allá ido por eso !

Kukay/Utau/Rima/Nagihiko: y por que entonces ? -Preguntan confusos-

**Narra** [ Tadaze ]

No creo que El Tonto De Ikuto Allá ido hacer lo que creo que va a hacer si el se enfrenta con su padre abra muchos más problemas.  
Qué estará pensando ese Neko ?  
Bueno no lo se de lo que sí estoy seguro es que esta muy lastimado por esto lo llamare para avisarle que hay una posibilidad.  
De qué. Amu este con vida.  
Pero estoy seguro que no me lo creerá pero y si no es así y si Amu no esta con vida no mejor espero y luego lo llamo

Xx: Tadaze-Chii

Tadaze: Disculpa Yaya dime que pasa?

Yaya:No es nada sólo que no contestabas

**{ Fin de la narración }**

Rima: Tadaze ya dinos donde crees que pueda estar Ikuto?

Tadaze: creo que IKUTO fue a enfrentar por fin a su padre

Utau: quee? No puede Ser Mi padre podría matar A ese tonto

Utau sale corriendo y los demás quedan muy preocupados Kukay se va detrás de Utau pero no logra al cansarla por eso se sienta un rato a pensar todo lo Sucedido en las últimas 24 Horas que avían sido cruciales para Amu ya que ella no paso la noche

" En Urgencias"

Doctor: la paciente Hinamori - ¿Que? - pregunto asombrado-

Enfermera : como lo escucho la paciente esta viva pero en coma muy dicil de recuperarse  
Y no puede respirar por sí misma.

Doctor: Pero como entonces ella está muerta en vida

Enfermera:creo que si doctor  
Tendrá que darles la noticia a sus familiares y amigos

Doctor: bueno ya les di una mucho peor pero ahora hay un Rayo de Esperanza aunque no sea muy seguro

Enfermera:si bueno aunque no sea muy seguro

" En la Sala de espera "

Los padres de Amu y Ami lloraban desconcertados sin saber como, harían ahora sin Amu en sus vidas que como serían sus vidas sin la linda sonrisa de Amu sus enojos y su carácter.

Por otro lado los demás solo miran lo que esta pasando sin poder hacer nada

"En las oficinas Tsukiyomi"

Secretaria:Joven no puede entrar su padre se molestará mucho conmigo si entra sin que yo le avise.

Ikuto: Ok no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa Avísale al idiota de mi padre que estoy aquí !

Xx:no es necesario ya estoy aquí Ikuto pasa a mi oficina y dime ¿ que es lo que quieres ahora ?

Ikuto: lo único que quiero de ti ahora es que le digas a tu dichosa Nuera como tu la llamas que me deje en paz ya que la chica que verdaderamente Amo acaba de morir y si no quieres que le muestre quien eres en verdad a tus socios mejor déjame en paz y largase de. Mi vida de una buena vez. !

Tsukiyomi: y cual es la chica que tu Amas por que yo supongo que tiene que ser a la chica que es tu novia a la cual le debes respeto al hablar de ella

Ikuto: tu sabes muy bien de Li que estoy hablando ya te lo dije se todo lo que tu junto con la rubia resbalosa de Lulu An planeado pero nunca me metí en sus asuntos ya que A mi no me afectaba asta estaba dispuesto ayudarlos fingiendo ser en novio de esa Irritante chica pero no la aguanto es más la odio y si pensabas casarme con ella ni lo pienses por que no lo haré.-Llorando de impotencia-. Odio a Lu

Tsukiyomi no lo dejo terminar cuando le aventó un golpe en la Cara de Ikuto el solo callo y cuando se levantó miro con rabia a su padre pero antes que pudiera siguiera decir algo

Utau: Pa...Papa- a sombrada -

Ikuto:Utau ¿ que...que haces aquí?

Utau:bine para que nuestro padre no te mate

Ikuto:La muerte sería lo mejor ya no me queda nada la...la chica a la cual amo y que por culpa de mi padre hice llorar y ahora no esta-llorando con la mano en el golpe para que utau no lo vea -

Tsukiyomi: seguridad saquen a este malagradecido de mi oficina

Los guardias:pero señor ese es su hijo !

Tsukiyomi: ya les di una orden

Utau : No papa yo me encargo

Tsukiyomi: pero sácalo de mi vista ahora.

Ikuto: No te Preocupes Papa que lo que nos has hecho a mi hermana y A mi me la vas a pagar

Utau: Ikuto ya basta veámonos -jalándolo del Brazo -

Gome gome pero esta

**Historia ...**

**Continuara...**

**Preguntas**

1-¿Qué pasara entre Ikuto Y su Padre ?

2-¿ qué ara Ikuto cuando sepa lo que pasa en el hospital ?

3-¿ dónde rayos están los Charas de Amu?

4-¿qué ara el padre de Ikuto ahora que se enteró que Ikuto sabía su plan ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Planes echados a perder Parte 2

Los quiero mis Otakus Lectora ( o )

* * *

**Ikuto: Matare a padre **

**Yo: si lo se yo lo aria si fuera tu **

**Ikuto: ¿Oye dime porque lo hiciste tan malo?**

**Yo: porque tu lo pediste oye sabias que Amu te plantara un (Ikuto me interrumpe)**

**Ikuto: O/O no lo digas Baka**

**Yo: okey pero no te pongas asi**

**Ikuto: bueno espero que sigan leyendo la historia con mas faltas ortográficas del mundo**

**Yo: oye no son tantas y demás e mejorado mucho para ser que escribo desde mi Ipod**

**Ikuto: si tienes razón bueno no olviden comentar adiós **

**Yo: hasta el próximo capitulo**

* * *

**Ahora tardare en subir los capítulos me robaron mi lapto y pues ahora sera mas dificil pero espero que les guste **


	15. Chapter 15 planes echados a perder par 2

**Mi Ángel**

**Capítulo. #14 Anterior**

**"En las oficinas Tsukiyomi"**

Secretaria:Joven no puede entrar su padre se molestará mucho conmigo si entra sin que yo le avise.

Ikuto: Ok no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa Avísale al idiota de mi padre que estoy aquí !

Xx:no es necesario ya estoy aquí Ikuto pasa a mi oficina y, dime ¿ que es lo que quieres ahora ?

Ikuto: lo único que quiero de ti ahora es que le digas a tu dichosa Nuera como tu la llamas que me deje en paz ya que la chica que verdaderamente Amo acaba de morir y si no quieres que le muestre. quien eres en verdad a tus socios mejor déjame en paz y largase de. Mi vida de una buena vez. !

Tsukiyomi: y cual es la chica que tu Amas por que yo supongo que tiene que ser a la chica que es tu novia a la cual le debes respeto al hablar de ella

Ikuto: tu sabes muy bien de La que estoy hablando ya te lo dije se todo lo que tu junto con la rubia resbalosa de Lulu An planeado pero nunca me metí en sus asuntos ya que A mi no me afectaba asta estaba dispuesto ayudarlos fingiendo ser en novio de esa Irritante chica pero no la aguanto es más la odio y si pensabas casarme con ella ni lo pienses por que no lo haré.-Llorando de impotencia-. Odio a Lu

Tsukiyomi no lo dejo terminar cuando le aventó un golpe en la Cara de Ikuto el solo callo y cuando se levantó miro con rabia a su padre pero antes que pudiera siguiera decir algo

Utau: Pa...Papa- a sombrada -

Ikuto:Utau ¿ que...que haces aquí?

Utau:bine para que nuestro padre no te mate

Ikuto:La muerte sería lo mejor ya no me queda nada la...la chica a la cual amo y que por culpa de mi padre hice llorar y ahora no esta-llorando con la mano en el golpe para que utau no lo vea -

Tsukiyomi: seguridad saquen a este malagradecido de mi oficina

Los guardias:pero señor ese es su hijo !

Tsukiyomi: ya les di una orden

Utau : No papa yo me encargo

Tsukiyomi:pero sácalo de mi vista ahora.

Ikuto: No te Preocupes Papa que lo que nos as echo a mi hermana y A mi me la vas a pagar

Utau: Ikuto ya basta vámonos -jalándolo del Braso -

Gome gome pero esta

Historia ...

Continuara...

Preguntas

1-¿Qué pasara entre Ikuto Y su Padre ?

2-¿ qué ara Ikuto cuando sepa lo que pasa en el hospital ?

3-¿ dónde rayos están los Charas de Amu?

4-¿qué ara el padre de Ikuto ahora que se enteró que Ikuto sabía su plan ?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Planes echados a perder Parte 2

Los quiero mis Otakus Lectora ( o )

**Capítulo #15 Planes echados a perder parte 2**

Ikuto: No Utau, no me pienso ir de aquí sin que tu sepas lo que planeaba tu querido padre el hombre al que más yo respetaba y me di cuenta que solo es un pedazo de Idiota,Tonto,estú- Utau lo Interrumpe-

Utau: Ikuto ya basta -le da una galleta en la cara para que se Calme -

Ikuto: U...Utáu...Tu...

Utau:L...Lo Siento mucho Ikuto

Hitsuro Tsukiyomi: Voy a llamar a seguridad Si no sacas a este mal agradecido de Aquí Utau

Utau: Pa...Papa. Tu enserio lo Arias ?

Ikuto: Utau. Pies claro que lo aria es que acaso no sabes ¿quien es tu querido padre? Y de las cosas que es capaz por conseguir las cosas que quiere pues yo. te lo diré mi querido padre el Renombrado señor y empresario Hitsuro Tsukiyomi es una falsa solo quiere más poder por eso ... Por eso... El a -Hitsuro su padre lo interrumpe -

Hitsuro: Ikuto no digas tonterías que es lo que estas pensando ¿ acaso planeas Arruinar a tu Padre?

Ikuto: pero si tu te Arruinas solo por tu ¡ egoísmo !

Utau:¿de que están hablando?

Hitsuro: de nada que tenga que ver contigo ¡ Utau !

Ikuto: Claro...que tiene que ver Con Utau y tiene Mucho que ver con ella y su novio.

Utau: ¿C…Con Ku…Kay?- Asombrada-

Hitsuro: Ahora si que Ikuto se a vuelto Completamente Loco... Y solo dice estupideces y tonterías .- trata de convencerla de que Ikuto miente-

Ikuto: Papa tu sabes que no estoy diciendo Tonterías y mucho menos estoy Loco ya que es la verdad y mejor me voy de aquí. Pero te juro papa que si Amu estuviera viva no estaré contigo en tu plan y entonces te echare a perder tus planes recuerda eso.

"En el Hospital"

Tadaze: Ah ya no aguanto más esta espera...

Kiseki: Tadaze tienes que tranquilizarte todos estamos preocupados ¿o No chicos ?

Todos: si es verdad ya no estés a sí

Tadaze: es que no lo puedo evitar estoy muy preocupado por lo que dijo el doctor y también. Por Ikuto y Utau no se qué hacer…!

Kiseki:siento una presencia muy extraña...

Tadaze: ¿es un Huevo X?

Kesike: no es más como una cálida pero triste presencia chicos ¿ Ustedes no sienten nada?

Los charas: No sólo una de un huevo X y esta muy cerca de aquí

Rima: Quédense Aquí Nagihiko y Yo nos encargamos ¿Verdad que si Nagi?

Nagihiko: Si claro no se preocupen aunque sólo hay una persona que puede purificarlos... (Rayos Nagi removió la herida)

Rima: si tienes razón pero hay que hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo...

Nagihiko se dio cuenta que el anterior comentario avía ocasionado tristeza a los chico  
Pero no dijo más palabras

Yaya: yo también voy no me puedo quedar aquí

Rima: Ok vamos

Tadaze : yo también tengo que irme pero no tardare mucho ya que quiero saber qué pasa con Amu

Kairi: ok yo les aviso lo que pase.

Tadaze: ok bueno nos vemos al rato.

1 hora después

-En. Urgencias-

Doctor: que puedo hacer esta chica es realmente Sorprendente.

Enfermera: si la verdad que me tiene muy asombrada.

Doctor: ya es hora de avisarle a sus familiares y amigos

Enfermera: si doctor tiene razón por que tienen que saber las dos noticias

Mientras…

Amu: ¿Donde estoy que este lugar?

~_~: estas en un muy grande peligro. tienes que salir de aquí

Amu: ¿ quien eres por que no te muestras?

~_~: tu estas dentro de tu propia mente solo tu puedes escucharme. Pero aún no es tiempo de que veas quien soy pero ahora tienes que despertar o tus charas morirán

Amu: co…como que mis charas Morirán si no ¿despierta,? Pero si estoy despierta.

~_~:no estas despierta estas en coma y si no sales de este lugar pronto vas a quedarte aquí para siempre.

Amu: creo que sería. Lo mejor por que no le aria mucha falta a nadie.

~_~: no estoy segura de que eso. Que dices sea verdad.  
Acaso quieres ver lo que esta pasando fuera con los que te quieren?

Amu: si pero como vas a hacer eso?

~_~: eso es muy fácil para mi ya que tus charas están a fuera aún pero si te quedas aquí no estarán mucho tiempo.  
Cierra tus ojos.

Amu cerró sus ojos para poder ver que pasaba.  
Mientras que esa voz le hablaba aún ella no podía ver de dónde provenía esa linda y tímida voz.

Pero aún a sí confiaba ya que esa voz no tenía maldad y más aún era, En su interior.

Amu por fin vio lo que sucedía afuera donde se encontraban todos menos dos. Personas que ella en verdad quería ver.

Amu: pero ¿vez que es Cierto lo que te dije todos están contentos?

~_~: Amu-cha no es lo que párese ellos están felices por que le acaban de decir que tu no avías muerto como le dijeron anoche. Por eso mira bien todo Amu

Amu: si pero a Ikuto e Utau no les importo ya que no están aquí me da lo mismo si muero o no no pienso salir de aquí.

~_~: Amu Tonta que acaso no piensas en lo que sienten tus guardianes charas eres una idiota eres solo una niña egoísta.- Amu Interrumpe aquella voz que ahora sonaba muy enojada pero comprensiva a la vez -

Amu: Pe…¿pero quien te crees para insultarme ?

~_~: tengo todo el derecho ya que tu estas siendo sólo una egoísta¡!

" Por Otro lado "

Ikuto: Recuerda esto Papá si Amu no estuviera muerta te -se le escaparon unas lagrimas sin su permiso - echaría abajo todos tus planes pero como ya la perdí para siempre puede que si me quede con la tonta de Lulu

Hitsuro: si como quieras pero esa chica ya no esta así que no hay problema ¿ verdad Ikuto ?

Ikuto: tienes suerte por que gracias a ti la hice llorar pero te prometo que no le aras lo mismo a Utau eso te lo Juro Papa si quieres ya as lo que quieras conmigo pero no te metas con mi hermana.

( Narración y pensamiento de Utau )

Utau ¿hermano ? Por qué Ikuto le habla a si a nuestro Padre.

Pasara algo entre ellos que To no sepa en realidad cuando Ikuto dijo que mi papa ocultaba un secreto relacionado con Kukay y conmigo me entro la duda se que mi padre se oponía a mi relación con Kukay pero luego a sexto mi relación con el no se la razón pero yo estaba feliz ahora no se que pensar.

¿ qué me estarán ocultando ?

Utau… Utau Utauu  
- alguien la saca de sus pensamientos -

¿Ah ? Qué pasa Ikuto - pregunta media confusa-

Ikuto: que ya termine de hablar con Hitsuro así que quieres que te lleve?

Utau: no yo me quedo

[ fin de la narración ]

Ikuto: bueno yo voy al hospital a ver que pasa aunque se lo que encontraré te veré aya - beso su frente y se marchó -

Hitsuro: es raro que Ikuto se va por la puerta ¿ no ? Utau

Utau: si tienes razón ¿ papa?

Hitsuro: si Utau!

Utau: Tengo barías preguntas para ti para

Hitsuro: si ya se es sobre lo que dijo Ikuto

Utau: si papa y quiero que seas sincero

Hitsuro: Okey

Esta Historia…...

Continuara…...

1- ¿ qué pasara Amu saldrá del Coma?

2- ¿ cuál será la reacción de sus amigos y familia ?

3- que le preguntará Utau. a su padre ?

4- ¿qué pasara ?

Bueno si lo quieres saber espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Planes echados a perder parte 3

No olviden comentar

Siento mucho la demora pero es que no sabía como combinar la historia y más aún no tenía ganas de escribir si tienen preguntas lo pueden hacer hasta el próximo capítulo

* * *

**Ikuto: tengo unas quejas sobre este capitulo **

**Yo: Ikuto primero los agradecimientos gracias a: Hoshina Minami que a leído Mi Ángel desde que la comencé a subir también a mis nuevas lectoras gracias y espero que les siga gustando Listo Ikuto ahora dime tus quejas **

**Ikuto: Utau... me pego?**

**Yo: sip **

**Ikuto: ¿que mala eres conmigo?**

**Yo: porque te amo**

**Ikuto: O/O no lo digas Baka y si me amaras un poco mas me matarias**

**Yo: okey pero no te pongas asi**

**Ikuto: y que pasara con mi Amu?**

**Yo: que no leiste que esta en coma?**

**Ikuto: eres muy mala conmigo chicas ayúdenme ella me quiere dejar sin Amu**

**Yo: bueno Neko es mejor que te calles porque si me matan no sabrán lo que pasa despues**

**Ikuto: bueno espero que sigan leyendo la historia con mas faltas ortográficas del mundo**

**Yo: oye no son tantas y demás e mejorado mucho para ser que escribo desde mi Ipod**

**Ikuto: si tienes razón bueno no olviden comentar adiós **

**Yo: hasta el próximo capitulo**

* * *

**Ahora tardare en subir los capítulos me robaron mi lapto y pues ahora sera mas dificil pero espero que les guste **


	16. Chapter 16 planes echados a perder par 3

**Mi Ángel**

**Capítulo. #15 anterior**  
Ikuto: bueno yo voy al hospital a ver qué pasa aunque se lo que encontraré te veré haya - beso su frente y se marchó -  
Hitsuro: es raro que Ikuto se va por la puerta ¿ no ? Utau  
Utau: si tienes razón ¿ papa?  
Hitsuro: si Utau!  
Utau: Tengo barías preguntas para ti para  
Hitsuro: si ya se es sobre lo que dijo Ikuto  
Utau: si papa y quiero que seas sincero  
Hitsuro: Okey  
Esta Historia…...  
Continuara…...  
1- ¿ qué pasara Amu saldrá del Coma?  
2- ¿ cuál será la reacción de sus amigos y familia ?  
3- que le preguntará Utau. a su padre ?  
4- ¿ qué pasara ?  
**Bueno si lo quieres saber espera el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Planes echados a perder parte 3**

**Capítulo #16 Planes Echados a Perder Parte 3**

Utau: ¿dime papa que tiene que ver Kukay en tus planes?  
Hitsuro: bueno hija tu novio trabaja para ¡ mi !  
Utau: ¿y desde cuándo? Porqué que yo sepa tu te opusiste a nuestra relación..  
Hitsuro: pues después unos meses después que se hicieron novios yo le ofrecí trabajo como capitán del equipo de fútbol de la compañía-Miente- ( pero que mentirota más grande )  
Utau: a que bien y ¿por que no me avías dicho nada ? - para nada convencida de lo que su padre dice -  
"En El Hospital"  
Tadaze: Qué raro que el Histérico de Tsukiyomi Ikuto No está aquí-Contento por la noticia de hace un rato-  
Ikuto: no estoy tan seguro - desde atras de Ami y sus padres- no estés tan contento Mini Rey y a todo esto porque están todos felices si Mi Amu  
-los padres de Amu lo Miran asombrados- Hinamori Amu murió  
Nagihiko: Pues porque hay una buena noticia...  
Ikuto: ¡¿cuál es la buena noticia?!  
Tadaze: que Amu no esta muerta pero...  
Ikuto: ¡¿pero qué?!  
Ami: Pero Amu aún no sale de peligro ya que no a Muerto -llorando- pero esta en Coma  
Ikuto sale por la ventana del hospital y se trepa a un árbol esta aliviado que Amu no haya muerto pero estaba triste.  
por que puede que ella no despierte en mucho tiempo

**[Narra Ikuto]**  
o peor aún que yo no vuelva a ver esa linda sonrisa no esto no es justo.  
Todo por culpa de Mi padre y de esa Lulu todo esto es mi culpa si sólo yo hubiera visto el huevo chara de su hermana pequeña todo había sido todo distinto si Amu Despierta Juro  
que renunciare a ella yo solo quiero su bien y si yo tengo que alejarme de ella para que ella esté bien.  
Pues lo are  
Xx: Ikuto ¿Donde estas

**" Mientras…."**

~_~: tengo todo el derecho ya que tu estas siendo sólo una ¡egoísta!  
Amu: supongo que tienes Razón pero porque no recuerdo con claridad lo que me paso pero quiero ver a Ikuto no me importa si el tiene novia yo quiero estar con el y si quiero salir de aquí.  
Y volver a ver a Ran Miki Su Y a Día ¡¿cómo salgo de aquí?!  
~_~: ¿Salir de aquí?  
Amu: S-si salir de aquí quiero ver a Ikuto decirle que no me importa lo que pase que quiero estar con el...  
~_~: Bueno si ya sabes lo que quieres.  
Sólo tienes que confiar en ti.  
Amu: si confió en mi pero tengo una pregunta más ¡¿quien eres tu y por que me estas ayudando?!  
~_~: Pronto sabrás todo, ¡¿dime algo más?! -sería-  
Amu: ¿Di-Dime que Quieres saber?...-Feliz Por que va a Volver-  
~_~: ¡¿Confías en mi?! -Sería-  
Amu: Claro que confió en pero !¿no me dirás quien eres?!  
~_~: no es que no quiera pero aún no puedes saber mi nombre pero pronto nos veremos ahora vete

**[Narra Amu]**

Todo se tornó blanco mis recuerdos mi niñez el día que conocí a Ikuto es como si me estuviera ponen todos mis recuerdos pero hay alguien que no lo recuerdo no se quien es se que llevo mucho tiempo.  
conociendo, a esa persona pero no logro recordar su nombre ni su cara mi mente se estaba desordenando mil, preguntas me invadía.  
¿Qué es lo que pasara después de esto? ¿De quien será esa voz? ¿Podré estar con Ikuto? Preguntas, sólo preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.  
Pero algo estaba claro no le dejaré a Ikuto a Lulu luchare por el aunque muera en el Intento.  
Pero lo are no se pero decidí precipitadamente. Irme sin pensar nada y me dejen envenenar por Lulu pero quiero volver...  
Xx: ¿Hinamori?  
Amu: alguien me llama pero quien será no conozco esa voz  
Xx: ¿Hinamori Amu? Me escucha¿?...  
Mi ojos se fueron abriendo y pude ver con claridad quien me llamaba era un doctor.  
Y es bastante guapo para ser precisa es muy joven aunque tiene mucho más edad que yo pero que rayos estoy pensado

**[Fin de la Narración]**

Doctor: Hinamoria Amu ¿Me escuchas?...  
Amu:S...S..Si l-lo escucho ¿que pasa?-Aún sin Abrir bien los ojos por la luz-  
Doctor: Que bien si era Cierto esta vez por fin despertaste después de 2 semanas sin esperanzas -suspira aliviado-  
Amu: que pasa por que tengo todos estoy aparatos-intenta levantarse bruscamente-  
Doctor: no te preocupes duerme un rato más mientras llamamos a tus padres  
Amu: si pero quiero ver a una persona antes que a llamen a mis padres  
Enfermara: per- no pudo terminar la frase al ver a Amu despierta-  
Doctor: si hágalo pasar  
Amu: que hagan pasar a quien que pasa -el doctor y la enfermera se miran uno con otro-  
Enfermera: es un chico que te a venido a ver desde que paso el accidente no pasa un día sin que venga y siempre te esta cuidando, Joven puedes pasar...  
Amu: ¿I-I-K-U-T-O?  
Ikuto: ¿Amu?  
Amu: Ikutoo  
Amu se para de la cama para correr hacia Ikuto ignorando todos los aparatos que tenia y la alimentaba (suero) pero al estar tanto tiempo sin caminar casi se cae pero Ikuto suelta el ramo de flores que todos los días le llevaba y la sujeta la cargar y vuelve a ponerla en la cama aún no se cree que Amu despertó esta totalmente en Shock-  
Ikuto: Tan impulsiva como siempre mi pequeña Amu -la abrasa- te eche mucho de menos Bienvenida  
Doctor: enfermera vamos es hora de llamar a la familia de la señorita...  
Enfermera: Si vamos...

**"En la Escuela"**

Tadaze: Nagihiko ¿vas a ir a visitar a Amu en la tarde?  
Nagihiko: si aunque Ikuto siempre esta aya.  
Tadaze: si el siempre la esta cuidando y desde el accidente se culpa y dice que si sólo hubiera sido más rápido eso no le abría pasado Amu -suspira- cuando será que despertara ya van dos semanas y aún nada  
Utau: Y Ikuto esta cada día más deprimido  
Rima: pobre chicos no An podido estar juntos -se tapa la boca- lo siento Tadaze yo no quise decir eso  
Tadaze: no te preocupes solo dijiste la verdad ellos no An podido estar juntos eso es triste -baja la mirada- aunque yo la ame yo se que es imposible que sea correspondido yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.  
Utau: lo se es doloroso saber que la persona que amas no te quiere más que como un amigo pero peor es que te mienta diciéndote que te ama  
-Todos la miran- y duele más que te hagan creer lo que no es  
Kukay: ¿por que dices eso amor tu no crees que yo te engaño o si?  
Utau: no me hagan mucho caso párese que ikuto me contagio su tristeza por Amu-miente-

En eso suena el celular de Utau ella se aleja del grupo y ve que es el Numero de Ikuto y contesta.

***Llamada***

Utau: Hola Ikuto que pasa sabes que estoy en la escuela y no -Utau no término de hablar por que escucho una voz muy familiar que la llamaba-  
Xx: No estas equivocada soy yo...  
Utau: ¿A-Amuuuuu? -Todos miraron a Utau muy extrañados- Amu ¿Eres tu?  
Amu: pues claro ¿quien más puede ser?  
Utau: Pe-Pero Como si tu  
-hay a los chicos le llama mucho la atención, Utau se puso Tan feliz que su cara parecía que se vía quitado un peso de encima pero aún esta en shock por escuchar la voz de Amu- estas en coma ¿como es que estas en el celular de Ikuto?  
Amu: Por que el esta aquí conmigo, te lo paso -Amu le da el celular a Ikuto-  
Ikuto: hola hermanita...  
Utau: Ikuto dime que eso fue una de tus bromas ¿por que es una de ellas verdad? -confundida y aún en shock-  
Ikuto: me crees -muy feliz-  
¿Acaso me crees capas de inventar esa linda y dulce voz o acaso estar feliz si ella no estuviera despierta?  
Utau: Amu Salió del coma - eso lo dijo en voz alta y todos salieron corriendo hacia Utau intentando quitarle su móvil menos Tadaze quien desapareció misteriosamente-  
Rima: ¿chicos donde esta Tadase?  
Todos: Ni idea - en eso Utau logra zafare de los chicos y corriendo de un lado a otro para que no la alcancen-  
Utau: ¿oye hermanito y como esta Amu?  
Ikuto: ella esta bien aunque tiene que estar en cama unos días más y tiene que examinarla oye mejor ven y aquí te cuento tu y los chicos se me cavaron el saldo así que ven y ponme saldo en mi celular te doy el dinero aquí  
Utau: jaja te daré un regalo y si ya pido permiso y voy para aya  
**-cuelgan-**

*** Fin de la Llamada***  
Utau: chicos Amu esta bien ya esta de vuelta con nosotros así que a pedir permiso para ir al hospital -todos asienten y van -

**"En la Dirección"**

Utau: ¿como que no podemos salir?  
Director: pues eso que no pueden salir hasta que se terminen las clases... Y aún faltan unas 2 horas  
Kukay: director yo me responsabilizo de ellos pero deje nos salir  
Director: No lo siento pero no - en eso toca la campana de vuelta a clases- y ya es hora de ir a clases así que valla  
Todos van saliendo de la dirección  
Rima: ese director es un Baka que pesado...  
Todos: si eso es cierto  
Nagihiko: chicos ¿dónde esta Tadaze?  
Rima: hace un buen rato que no lo veo seguro esta en el salón de clases

**" En el hospital"**

Amu: Ami ya no más cosquillas por favor -rogaba a su atacante-  
Ami: eso es por preocuparme así que cosquillas  
Amu: pues yo también te are esto es la guerra - comienza hacer cosquillas y en eso entra alguien-  
Xx: ¿Amu?  
La guerra de cosquillas para y todas las miradas se posan en esa persona que acaba de llegar. (Por todas las miradas me refiero a los padres de Amu que estaban hay La de Amu Y Ami Y la de Ikuto)  
Amu: Ta-Tada-Tadaze-Kun-  
hace Lo mismo que al principio que hizo con Ikuto pero aún sigue débil así que ceba a caer pero Tadaze Reacciona rápido y la logra agarrar Ikuto la toma y la carga de vuelta a la cama  
Ikuto: Amu si aras eso cuando veas a los demás te irá muy mal por que me enojare contigo ¿entendido?  
Amu: lo ciento pero es -Ikuto la interrumpe-  
Ikuto: en ¿tendido?  
Amu: entendido capitán -poniendo su mano en su frente y haciendo cara de niña obediente-  
Tadase esta en shock aún no se cree que Amu esta en frente de el y que esta despierta...  
[Narra Tadase]  
No me lo podía creer cuando entra a la habitación que estaba Amu en el hospital ya no tenía los aparatos y estaba Jugando con su pequeña hermana se estaba riendo esa sonrisa que te cambia el humor y solo quieres que ella esté bien aunque no sea para ti creo que sigue siendo la misma Amu esto párese un sueño y si es así no me gustaría despertar nunca por que aunque Amu no sea para mi quiero que este bien.  
Y que sea feliz y si estar con Ikuto es su felicidad no me importa sufrir un poco para tratar de olvidarla pero no permitiré que nadie le haga daño la protegeré con  
"Mi Vida " si es necesario ya An pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y ella acaba de despertar y esta como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Se que hice mal al pedirle al director que no dejara salir a los chicos y espero que me perdonen pero es que yo quería verla confirmar que si que ella avía vuelto espero que no me odien  
Xx: ¿Tadase?  
Si lo se la amo pero no la podré olvidar pero tratare...  
Xx: Tadaseee  
Alguien lo saca de sus profundos pensamientos

**[Fin de la Narración]**

Tadase: ¿Si Ikuto que pasa?  
Ikuto: que los padres de Amu ya se fueron y Yo tengo que Ir a resolver un asunto ¿te podrías quedar con Amu y Su hermanita?  
Tadase: Cla-Claro que si no te preocupes yo las cuido  
Ikuto: y no te preocupes que ya se que la amas y no dejarás que nadie la dañe y que darías tu vida por ella -se sonroja un poco- pero recuerda que los dos la Amamos...  
Tadase: ¿Co-Como sabes que daría mi vida por ella? -muy Sonrojado-  
Ikuto: por que yo tambien la Amo y dari mi vida por ella y necesitamos su sonrisa para sentir que la vida vale la pena Bueno ya me voy si ella te pregunta por mi dile que estoy resolviendo alga que vendré pronto... - se marcha-  
Tadase: okey  
Tadase entra de nuevo y ve a Amu sentada en la camilla jugando cartas con Ami  
Tadase: ¿Puedo Jugar yo también?  
Amu/Ami: Claro que si Tadase  
Después de un rato Llego una enfermera que le pidió a Tadase que saliera de la habitación unos minutos pero cuando ella salió Amu estaba dormida al igual que su hermana pequeña...  
Así qué Tadase tomo un libro y se puso a leer  
"Muy lejos del hospital en las oficinas Tsukiyomi"  
Tsukiyomi Hitsuro: ¿y dime Ikuto que es lo que quieres ahora?  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto: pues quiero que dejes en paz a Amu y que dejes En paz a Utau y Su novio ¿que no te vasta conmigo como tu perro y con todo lo que me has hecho?  
Hitsuro: ¿y dime que te hace pensar que eso me vasta? o que aras para que deje a el novio de Utau si yo no lo obligo a nada...  
Ikuto: vamos Papa yo se muy bien quien eres conmigo no tienes, que fingir -enojado- o acaso ¿quieres que comience hablar para que las cámaras de seguridad lo capten todo?  
Hitsuro: okey dime que es lo que quieres - con su frío rostro de siempre-  
Ikuto: primero no me casare con Lulú segundo A la que Amo se llama Hinamoria Amu y ya salió del Coma tercero yo no- no pudo terminar de hablar por que su padre lo interrumpe-  
Hitsuro: ¿ahora entiendo todo estas otra vez con lo de esa chica verdad?  
Ikuto: yo no pienso meterme en tu camino ni decir nada pero tu plan con mi hermana su novio y también el de arruinar a la familia de Lulú y manipularla como aún títere para que haga que yo no este con Amu -pone las dos manos en el escritorio que su padre esta sentado- se termina aquí o toda tu Empresa se terminará aquí y no te atrevas a tocar a la familia Hinamoria y mucho menos a Amu o te la veras conmigo...  
Hitsuro: me acabas de hechar a perder mis planes si como tu digas -finge estar de acuerdo-  
Ikuto: espero que así sea  
Hitsuro: okey hago lo que me digas pero solo tengo una condición para cumplir todo lo que me pides -seguro de que va a triunfar-  
Ikuto: ¿que cosa? -con muy poco interés de saber por que aunque no la cumpla su padre no puede hacer nada por que si lo hace su empresa queda en las ruinas-  
Hitsuro: que te vallas de Japón  
Ikuto habré los ojos muy grandes por aquella petición  
Lo siento pero esta historia  
Continuara...  
1-¿cuál será la respuesta de Ikuto a su padre?  
2-¿qué decisión tomara Amu?  
3-¿cuál será la reacción de los demás chicos al ver a Amu?  
4-¿cuales serán los secretos del padre de Ikuto?  
Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el Próximo Capitulo de Mi Ángel Una novia y una despedida  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado siento la demora y espero que este Cap aya válido la espera y de nuevo Gomene

* * *

**Ikuto: como que me voy?**

**Yo: si eso párese**

**Ikuto: espera si yo me voy que pasara con Amu? no se la pienso dejar al mini rey**

**Tadase: sabias que te estoy escuchando estoy aqui cerca?**

**Ikuto: no me culpes solo digo la verdad sabes que Amu es mia y no te la pienso dejar**

**Tadase: eso ya lo veremos por lo que veo tienes un nuevo rival y por lo visto te odia**

**Yo: (Babas) Shander... están hablando del chico mas tierno que no le hace daño a las chicas?**

**Tadase/Ikuto: no babes por ese tonto **

**Yo:(limpiándome las babas) ok no lo hago pero es que es tan tierno que no me podría resistir y por lo visto ara de las suyas **

**Ikuto: en serio no me quieres ni un poco**

**Yo: claro que si te quiero**

**Shander: alguien me invoco creo que escuche mi nombre por aqui**

**Ikuto/Tadase: aqui nadie te a llamado raro chico fresa**

**Yo: O/O**

**Tadase: hay no creo que ya perdimos a esta loca Escritora**

**Ikuto: yo opino igual que las lectoras nos ayuden Chicas ayúdennos a traerla de vuelta con unos lindos comentarios sobre su opinión de Mi ****Ángel**

**Shander: y a todo esto que rayos hago yo aqui?**

**Yo: jiosojdioj mio ihjshs**

**Shander/Ikuto/Tadase: ya la perdimos esta loca**

**Yo: los tres juntos mios juntos creo que morire **

**Shander: yo mejor me voy adios Lindas Lectoras hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Tadase: se que muchas me odian pero espero que no me sigan diciendo Gay -_- odio que me digan asi bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Mi Ángel si la escritora sobrevive**

**Yo: solo muero por ustedes y lo saben**

**Tadase/Shander: mejor nos vamos Ikuto te quedas con ella Sayonara**

**Ikuto: bueno espero que sigan leyendo la historia con mas faltas ortográficas del mundo**

**Yo: oye no son tantas y demás e mejorado mucho para ser que escribo desde mi Ipod**

**Ikuto: si tienes razón bueno no olviden comentar adiós**

**Yo: hasta el próximo capitulo donde verán a nuestros chicos guapos (babas)**

**Ikuto: no de nuevo Sayonara a todas **


	17. Chapter 17 Una novia y Una despedida 1

**Mi Ángel**

**Capítulo #16 Anterior..**.

Muy lejos del hospital en las oficinas Tsukiyomi...

Tsukiyomi Hitsuro: ¿y dime Ikuto que es lo que quieres ahora?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: pues quiero que dejes en paz a Amu y que dejes En paz a Utau y Su novio ¿que no te vasta conmigo como tu perro y con todo lo que me has hecho?

Hitsuro: ¿y dime que te hace pensar que eso me vasta? o que aras para que deje a el novio de Utau si yo no lo obligo a nada...

Ikuto: vamos Papa yo se muy bien quien eres conmigo no tienes, que fingir -enojado- o acaso ¿quieres que comience hablar para que las cámaras de seguridad lo capten todo?

Hitsuro: okey dime que es lo que quieres - con su frío rostro de siempre-

Ikuto: primero no me casare con Lulú segundo A la que Ami se llama Hinamoria Amu y ya salió del Coma tercero yo no- no pudo terminar de hablar por que su padre lo interrumpe-

Hitsuro: ¿ahora entiendo todo estas otra vez con lo de esa chica verdad?

Ikuto: y no pienso me yerme en tu camino ni decir nada pero tu plan con mi hermana su novio y también el de arruinar a la familia de Lulú y manipularla como aún títere para que haga que yo no este con Amu -pone las dos manos en el escritorio que su padre esta sentado- se termina aquí o toda tu en presa se terminará aquí y no te atrevas a tocar a la familia Hinamoria y mucho menos a Amu o te la veras conmigo

Hitsuro: me acabas de hechar a perder mis planes si como tu digas -finge estar de acuerdo-

Ikuto: espero que así sea

Hitsuro: okey hago lo que me digas pero solo tengo una condición para cumplir todo lo que me pides -seguro que va a triunfar-

Ikuto: ¿que cosa? -con muy poco interés de saber por que aunque no la cumpla su padre no puede hacer nada por que si lo hace su empresa queda en las ruinas-

Hitsuro: que te vallas de Japón

Ikuto habré los ojos muy grandes por aquella petición

Lo siento pero esta historia

Continuara...

1-¿cuál será la respuesta de Ikuto a su padre?

2-¿qué decisión tomara Amu?

3-¿cuál será la reacción de los demás chicos al ver a Amu?

4-¿cuales serán los secretos del padre de Ikuto?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el Próximo Capitulo de Mi Ángel Una novia y una despedida

Bueno espero que les aya gustado siento la demora y espero que este Cap aya válido la espera y de nuevo Gomene

**Capítulo #17 Una novia y Una despedida...**

Hitsuro: okey hago lo que me digas pero solo tengo una condición para cumplir todo lo que me pides -seguro que va a triunfar-

Ikuto: ¿que cosa? -con muy poco interés de saber por que aunque no la cumpla su padre no puede hacer nada por que si lo hace su empresa queda en las ruinas-

Hitsuro: que te vallas de Japón

Ikuto habré los ojos muy grandes por aquella petición

Ikuto: ¿Estas loco verdad papa?

Hitsuro: claro que no estoy loco esa es la condición para yo dejar todo lo que te prometí en paz.

Ikuto: ¿Como crees yo apenas hace casi un mes que llego y ya me quieres sacar que clase de padre eres? (enojado)

Hitsuro: pues, si acabas de llegar pero ya me estas causando, problemas, y por eso es mejor que te vallas tu sabes muy bien que no es necesario, que estudies.  
por que tienes tu carrera como actor y también esta la empresa, así que puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras yo cumpliré mi promesa pero solo si tu te vas

Ikuto: (pensativo) okey lo are pero dame tiempo...

Hitsuro: tiempo es lo que no tienes ¿pero dime cuanto tiempo necesitas?

Ikuto: no se quizás, unos dos meses.

Hitsuro: bueno es demasiado tiempo pero esta bien te daré dos meses para que arregles tus cosas y hagas lo que tengas que hacer ahora sal de mi vista

Ikuto: okey Hitsuro (se marcha)

**Narra [Hitsuro]**

No puedo creer Lo que el tonto, de Ikuto me a pedido que deje en paz a esa tal Amu Hinamori, bueno eso lo pudiera hacer si el no estuviera tan empeñado en esa chica se que debería actuar como un padre ejemplar pero es que esa chica se párese mucho,  
A la madre de Ikuto Y no puedo permitir que pase algo más entre ellos dos.

Se que, mi hijo me odia pero yo solo quiero su bien y con lo de Utau esta equivocado si piensa que dejare a Kukay así como así ese chico es una mina de Oro andante.

Y si el ceba, todo será más fácil hasta podría, casarlo con Lulu estoy seguro que que no se negara

(pero alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos)

Xx: ¿Jefe?

Hitsuro: Eh... Sara ¿Si qué pasa?

~Sara es la secretaria del padre de Ikuto es una chica joven como de unos 20 años su altura es promedio cabello largó y toda una hermosura hecha mujer~

Sara: no sólo, vine a entregarle estos papeles y a decirle que lo busca un chico con un gran parecido a su hijo y más o menos de la misma edad de su hijo ¿lo hago pasar?

Hitsuro: Si hágalo, pasar

Sara: Si no abría visto a su hijo salir antes de este chico llegar diría que es el Ok señor (se marcha)

**Narra [Hitsuro]**

Por fin a llegado, ya era hora hace más de tres días que me dijo que vendría, y no avía llegado ahora mis planes cambiaran un poco, pero seguirán.  
Como antes, are que Ikuto se valla como el lo prometio y todo quedara mejor ya que Shander a llegado todo estará bien  
**[Fin de la Narración]**

Xx: Tío ¿estas pensando en como, hacerle la vida imposible a mi querido primo?

Hitsuro: Oh... Shander por fin llegas y ¿porque siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Shander: Porque ya conozco tus maldades querido tío

Hitsuro: hace mucho que no venías a Japón ¿verdad Shander?

Shander: Si hace mucho tiempo desde que que paso aquello y ¿dime como esta mi prima?

Hitsuro: tu prima esta bien y dime supongo que bienes a quedarte ¿verdad?

Shander: si creo que me quedare una temporada

Hitsuro: creo que el gran parecido que tienes, con Ikuto me ayudara en unos asuntos

Shander: sabes que cuentas conmigo pero te recuerdo, que fue un trato are lo que quieras, contra Ikuto porque me debe muchas pero nada de hacer llorar a las chicas y mucho menos a mi prima Utau.

Hitsuro: si lo que tu digas solo quiero que saques a Ikuto lo más lejos de aquí y tendrás lo que quieras.

Shander: Ok bueno ya me voy a estrenar mi nuevo departamento (se marcha)

**"En el Hospital"**

Utau: ¡¿Tadaze porque le dijiste al director que no nos dejara salir de la escuela?!

Tadaze: eh... Etto yo... Sólo quería hablar con Ikuto antes que ustedes llegaran

Rima: Pero... Esa no era razón para que nos hicieras eso nos los habrías dicho primero

Nagihiko: Rima tiene Razón nos tendrías que a ver avisado antes de hacer esa estupidez

Tadaze: Lo... Lo ciento chicos

Kukay: ya esta bien no te preocupes.

Rima: pero si lo haces de nuevo te golpearemos

Utau: oye. Amu donde esta Ikuto?

Amu: No se creo, que Tadaze te puede decir. (Con una Sonrisa)

(Utau se acerca a Tadaze y lo saca al pasillo)

Tadaze: Qu...Que pasa? (pregunta confundido)

Utau: ¿Donde esta Ikuto? (preocupada)

Tadaze: No se El solo me dijo que saldría, a resolver unos asuntos ¿porqué?

Utau: ¡Porque puede que el haya ido a ver a Hitsuro!

Tadaze: ¿ah? (Con tono despreocupado) Porqué te alarmas tanto es su padre no creo que lo mate aunque sea un malvado. ¿O Si?

Utau: ¡¿qué acaso ya olvidaste de lo que es capas mi padre?!

Tadaze: no lo eh olvidado, pero recuerda que Ikuto no es un tonto ya deja de gritarme y preocuparte tanto sabes que Ikuto no ara Locuras sabiendo que Amu acaba de despertar.

Utau: si supongo que tienes razón

(Alguien Sale de la nada y dice)

Xx: Cuando hablen de una persona procuren que esa persona no los escuche

Utau/Tadaze: ¡¿Ikuto estabas hay?!

Ikuto: ¡claro y escuche todas las tontería que dijeron de mi! Bueno no importa si fui a ver a Hitsuro

Utau: y que paso?

Ikuto: nada importante, Tadaze y Amu?

Tadaze: ella esta adentró con los demás

Ikuto: voy a verla (entra a la habitación)

Utau: Tadaze es mi imaginación o Ikuto esta distinto?

Tadaze: no es tu imaginación creo que paso algo que el no nos quiere decir pero vamos adentro  
(Utau y Tadaze entran a la habitación)

"A las afueras del hospital"

Xx: Demonios Ikuto se percató de que estábamos aquí todo por tu culpa Shander

Shander: A mi no me hechas, la culpa si a ti no se te Abría ocurrido traerme, aquí en vez de a llevarme a mi nuevo departamento.

Xx: si pero no tenías que hacer eso además fue una orden del jefe

Shander: que jefe ni que nada mi tío no es tu jefe y menos el mío si lo que tu digas pero yo vi a Ikuto entrar al hospital Usaki no me digas (saliendo del auto) que mi prima Utau aquí?

Usaki: No Shander claro que no es la chica de la cual Tu primo (no término lo que iba a decir)

Shander: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

Usaki: bueno el caso es que la chica llamada Hinamori Amu esta aquí ósea la chica que trae loco a Ikuto.  
(Shander entra y cierra la puesta del auto)

Shander: ah.. Así qué mi Primo enamora creo que es la primera vez que escucho eso

Úsaki: creo que sí amigo

Shander: bueno ya vi lo que tenía que ver ahora te importa llevarme a mi departamento

Úsaki: Corrección amigo nuestro nuevo departamento no se te olvide que tu me trajiste aquí.

Shander: si ya lo se vámonos quieres?

Usaki: si vamos, (gira la llave y enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha para así salir camino a su destino o en este caso el departamento)

"Dentro del hospital en el cuarto de Amu"

Ikuto: ¿Dime Amu como te sientes?

Amu: Estoy bien ya te lo dije unas 10 veces desde que llegaste, estas muy extraño pasa algo malo?

Ikuto: No.. Es nada (desvía la mirada) es sólo que me preocupas y más después que fue mi culpa lo que te paso.

Amu: no fue tu culpa

Ikuto: si lo fue y lo sabes..

Amu: te dije que no por favor mírame (Ikuto no la mira) mira por favor yo estoy bien no te preocupes y no te culpes no fue tu culpa.

(Ikuto sigue sin, mirarla por un rato, y Amu sigue hablando al ver que el no la mira lo tomo por la barbilla y le giró el rostro para que la mirara, y le dio un beso Ikuto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder el beso)

Ikuto: Amu... (Aún sin salir del asombro).

Tadaze: ya sueltame Utau

Utau: no es mejor que no veas eso

Rima: si es mejor que no lo veas

Ami: Zz hermana te extraño Zz

(Las palabras de Ami Rompen el beso de Amu e Ikuto se miran uno al otro y un poco sonrojados)

Tadaze: ¡Utau sueltame!  
(Aún intentando zafarse y esta vez lo logra)

Ikuto: ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia?

Tadaze: bueno chicos vamos afuera ellos necesitan estar a solas (se pone de pie)

Amu: no es necesario ustedes son mis amigos así que lo diré

Todos: pero tienen que hablar

Esta...  
Historia...  
Continuará...

Amu beso a Ikuto Yah ya era hora de que ella fue la que se atreviera verdad? Creo qué de ahora en adelante abran más sorpresas y más Amuto si! Aunque sólo es una suposición

Preguntas:

1-¿Qué esta pensando el Padre de Ikuto?

2-¿Quien es Shander en realidad?

3-¿Porqué se parase tanto a Ikuto?

4-¿Cómo que Ikuto ceba en dos meses y no volverá?

5-¿Cuál será la respuesta de Amu a la petición de Ikuto?

6-¿Cuál será la reacción de Todos con la respuesta?

7-¿Qué ara Tadaze cuando Amu de la respuesta?

8-¿Quienes son Usaki y Shander y que tiene planeado hacerle a Ikuto?

9-¿Te gusta Mi Ángel?

10-¿Quieres qué la siga?

Bueno si no te has enterado todas tus preguntas, serán respondidas en el Próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Una Novia y Una Despedida Parte 2

Espero que les haya gustado no olviden Dejar

* * *

**Shander: como que me parezco a ese Neko?**

**Lili: Si así es **

**Shander: ¿pero porque me haces esto?**

**Lili: yo pero si no eh hecho nada ¿Oye Shander quien eres en realidad?**

**Shander: pero a que rayos viene eso ahora?**

**Lili: Solo quería saber es que dicen que te pareces a Ikuto y pues como el es de Amu pues yo me podría quedar contigo O/O**

**Shander: de verdad estas loca **

**Lili: solo por ti **

**Usaki: eh Lili no te pases y no toques a shander o te la veras conmigo**

**Shander: pero que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos Usaki eres mi mejor amigo pero no te pases o te golpeare solo no golpeo a las chicas pero si te pones en ese plan lo are**

**Usaki: pero si sabes que no soy asi ella fue la que me me hizo decir cosas raras**

**Lili: yo no hize nada Ikuto ven ayudame **

**Ikuto: ami ni me mire estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasa desde aqui**

**Lili: shiiii Callate a ruinaras todo **

**Usaki: jajajaj pobre **

**Shander: no se como pueden hacerle caso a todo lo que ella dice**

**Ikuto: pero que rayos hace mi primo aqui?**

**Lili: pues yo que los invoque **

**Tadase: creo que yo tambien acabo de caer en la trampa**

**Ikuto: todos menos el mini Rey**

**Tadse: que te pasa si yo no queria venir**

**Lili: lo se por eso te traje**

**Nagi: Ohayo chicos hola Lili (Beso en la mejilla)**

**Lili: Nagi ah... (Yo soñando despierta)**

**Kukai: y aque viene todo esto?**

**los 6 chicos: no sabemos ella es la que nos llamo**

**Kukai: bueno yo me voy Utau me espera -seba- **

**Nagi: yo también me voy **

**Usaki: yo igual nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Mi Ángel**

**Ikuto: yo me voy antes que me dejen de nuevo despedir como la ves pasada**

**Tadase: yo también me voy**

**Lili: bueno Shander te toca ayudarme a despedir**

**Shander Hay no...**

**Lili: solo es un hasta pronto no te cuesta nada y hay lindas chicas esperándote**

**Shander: si es por las chicas lo hago**

**Lili: bueno manos a la obra pues**

**shander: ya que no me queda de otra**

**Lili: Claro que si darme un beso y yo hago todo el trabajo**

**Shander: eso ni pensarlo yo no e dado mi primer beso**

**Lili: por eso yo tampoco **

**Shander: estas loca y eres linda pero aun asi no quiero que mi primer beso sea asi **

**Lili: ok ya entendi la indirecta**

**Shander: bueno espero que sigan leyendo la historia con mas faltas ortográficas del mundo**

**Lili: oye no son tantas y demás e mejorado mucho para ser que escribo desde mi Ipod**

**Shander: si tienes razón bueno no olviden comentar adiós**


	18. Chapter 18 Una novia y Una despedida 2

**Mi Ángel **

**Capítulo #17 anterior **

"Dentro del hospital en el cuarto de Amu" Ikuto: ¿Dime Amu como te sientes?

Amu: Estoy bien ya te lo dije unas 10 veces desde que llegaste, estas muy extraño pasa algo malo?

Ikuto: No.. Es nada (desvía la mirada) es sólo que me preocupas y más después que fue mi culpa lo que te paso.

Amu: no fue tu culpa

Ikuto: si lo fue y lo sabes..

Amu: te dije que no por favor mírame (Ikuto no la mira) mira por favor yo estoy bien no te preocupes y no te culpes no fue tu culpa. (Ikuto sigue sin, mirarla por un rato, y Amu sigue hablando al ver que el no la mira lo tomo por la barbilla y le giró el rostro para que la mirara, y le dio un beso Ikuto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder el beso) Ikuto: Amu... (Aún sin salir del asombro). Tadaze: ya sueltame Utau

Utau: no es mejor que no veas eso Rima: si es mejor que no lo veas Ami: Zz hermana te extraño Zz

(Las palabras de Ami Rompen el beso de Amu e Ikuto se miran uno al otro y un poco sonrojados)

Tadaze: ¡Utau suéltame! (Aún intentando zafarse y esta vez lo logra)

Ikuto: ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia?

Tadaze: bueno chicos vamos afuera ellos necesitan estar a solas (se pone de pie)

Amu: no es necesario ustedes son mis amigos así que lo diré

Todos: pero tienen que hablar Esta... Historia... Continuará...

Amu beso a Ikuto Yah ya era hora de que ella fue la que se atreviera verdad? Creo qué de ahora en adelante abran más sorpresas y más Amuto si! Aunque sólo es una suposición

Preguntas:

1-¿Qué esta pensando el Padre de Ikuto?

2-¿Quien es Shander en realidad?

3-¿Porqué se parase tanto a Ikuto?

4-¿Cómo que Ikuto ceba en dos meses y no volverá?

5-¿Cuál será la respuesta de Amu a la petición de Ikuto?

6-¿Cuál será la reacción de Todos con la respuesta?

7-¿Qué ara Tadaze cuando Amu de la respuesta?

8-¿Quienes son Usaki y Shander y que tiene planeado hacerle a Ikuto?

9-¿Te gusta Mi Ángel?

10-¿Quieres qué la siga?

Bueno si no te has enterado todas tus preguntas, serán respondidas en el Próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Una Novia y Una Despedida Parte 2 Espero que les haya gustado no olviden Dejar

**Capítulo #18 Una Novia y una Despedida Parte 2...**

Ikuto: ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia?

Tadaze: bueno chicos vamos afuera ellos necesitan estar a solas (se pone de pie)

Amu: no es necesario ustedes son mis amigos así que lo diré

Todos: pero tienen que hablar

Ikuto: Amu ya les dijo que no salgan así que se quedan (Cara de asesino estiló Anime)

Todo: hai.. (Si)

Amu: Ikuto yo.(Amu confundida).. Etto.. (No pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió)

Enfermera: lo siento,chicos pero tiene que salir todos y dejar a la paciente descansar un rato han estado aquí toda la mañana y Hinamori necesita descansar un rato así como esta su hermanita. (Apuntando a Ami)

Amu: Pero si no estoy cansada además descanse mucho en estas dos semanas en coma

Enfermera: no importa además la hora de las visitas término hace un rato y tienes que descansar para poder salir rápido del hospital (Sacando a los demás de la habitación)

(Después de salir Ikuto se quedo sobre un árbol cerca del hospital porque estaba preocupado mientras que los demás se fueron muy contentos)

**Narra [Ikuto] **

**No** me lo puedo creer, pero si mi padre mandó, a espiar a Amu estoy muy seguro. Aunque me pareció que más que vigilarla a ella era a mi.

No tengo, ni la más mínima idea de lo que are, no me quiero ir, y dejar a Amu pero si no lo hago mi padre le ara daño y eso es lo que menos quiero...

Demonios y ese beso (Recordado lo que pasó un rato antes) ¿será una respuesta a lo que le pregunte? Rayos si esa enfermera no abría interrumpido ya sabría la respuesta de Amu bueno creo que mejor me voy a casa (Pero en cuanto sale de sus pensamientos se da cuenta que alguien lo observa pero hace como sí nada pasara)

**[Fin de la narración] **

**-Una semana después-**

Enfermera: señorita Hinamori ¿ya empaco todas sus cosas?

Amu: ¡Si! ya lo hice rayos puedes ser muy mandona cuando te lo propones verdad Alita?

Alita: lo siento pero es mi deber y lo sabes además hoy sales del hospital así que esperó que te cuides.

Amu: ¿en serio tienes mi edad?

Alita: pues claro solo que soy más madura que tu boba (ambas ríen)

Amu: Si lo que tu digas

**-En el departamento de Ikuto-**

Narra [Ikuto] que bien después, de una semana, Amu sale por fin del hospital, pero no se aún no me a dado su respuesta, concreta a pesar que después de eso e estado con ella todo el día y pues creo, que pronto tendré que decirle que me voy. Utau: Ikuto hermano (entrando a su habitación) Y Amu se quedará sola con el estúpido de mi padre.

(Alguien lo saca de sus profundos pensamientos)

Utau: ¡hermanito!

Ikuto: si Utau que pasa no tienes que gritar tan fuerte [Fin de la narración]

Utau: es que llevo un rato llamándote

Ikuto: ¿Que pasa? ¿Y a todo esto que haces en mi departamento?

Utau: sabes no eres el único que tiene sus trucos, sabes ¿no irás por Amu al hospital?

Ikuto: Claro... Pero Etto... Utau ¿Crees que Amu acepte ser mi novia?

Utau: Claro que sí después de todo es mi cuñada después de todo ¿lo es cierto? ¿Aún la quieres? ¿pero que aras, cuando ella se entere que te vas?

Ikuto: No la quiero la amo y no quiero hablar de eso ahora lo eh estado, pensando y no se cómo decírselo.

Utau: Bueno es mejor que lo pienses rápido nunca pensé que nuestro padre aria algo tan ruin

Ikuto: créeme el era el hombre que yo más admiraba pero cuando, me entere de todo lo que hace dejo de ser alguien importante, en mi vida

Utau: ¿bueno vas o no vas por Amu al hospital?

Ikuto: Claro que sí Utau, no podría faltar

Utau: Bueno vamos

(Ambos salieron del apartamento)

-En el departamento de Shander-

Usaki: te lo repito. Shander tu tío aviso, que hoy sale Amu de hospital.

Shander: ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Usaki: ¿Qué acaso, crees que no me eh dado cuenta, que has ido cada día a ver a esa tal Hinamori Amu al hospital todos estos días. (Dice sarcástico) Shander: no eh ido a ver a esa mocosa que a logrado lo que nadie con el tonto, de Ikuto

Usaki: ah ah... En serio (dice divertido para así mirar a su amigo enojarse)

Shander: (ya un poco fastidiado, por las preguntas, o más bien las cosas que su amigo estaba insinuando.) ¡Claro que no eh ido por esa chiquilla eh ido para ver a mi prima Utau Baka!

Usaki: ¿¡desde las sombras!?

Shander: ¡sabes que no. A Sido mi elección, no puedo, mostrarme, aún!

Usaki: bueno ya no grites sabes lo que pasa cuando, lo haces.

Shander: si tienes razón (un poco calmado.)

**-En el hospital-**

**Narra [Amu]**

No, se que pueda ser pero hace más de una semana que desperté, pero siento algo muy extraño, no e podido ver mis "Charas" ni los de los chicos, y eso me preocupa, un poco y pues no les eh dicho a los chicos y pues estoy algo preocupada, pero no se qué hacer se que. Puede que sea por el tiempo que dure en Coma, pero aún hay algo que no me explico de quien será esa dulce voz que escuche mientras aún estaba en coma.

Yaya: Amu-chií No se quien puede ser de lo que estoy segura es que me ayudo mucho y más aún gracias a esa linda vos se. A Quien amo aunque últimamente estoy algo confusa no se porque.

Yaya: ¡AMU-CHIÍ!

( Alguien la saca de sus pensamientos)

[Fin de la narración]

Amu: ¿Q-Que pasa Yaya-tan?

Yaya: que ya están todos aquí vinimos por ti (puchero) y tu en las nubes.

Amu: lo siento Yaya

(Amu se despidió de Alita su amiga la enfermera que la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba)

**[PlayBat]**

Amu: Ikuto yo.(Amu Confundida).. Etto.. (No pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió)

Enfermera: lo siento,chicos pero tiene que salir todos y dejar a la paciente descansar un rato han estado aquí toda la mañana y Hinamori necesita descansar un rato así como esta su hermanita. (Apuntando a Ami)

Amu: Pero si no estoy cansada además descanse mucho en estas dos semanas en coma

Enfermera: no importa además la hora de las visitas término hace un rato y tienes que descansar para poder salir rápido del hospital (Sacando a los demás de la habitación)

(Después de salir Ikuto se quedo sobre un árbol cerca del hospital porque estaba preocupado mientras que los demás se fueron muy contentos)

**Narra [Ikuto] **

No me lo puedo creer, pero si mi padre mandó,a espiar a Amu estoy muy seguro. Aunque me pareció que más que vigilarla a ella era a mi.

No tengo, ni la más mínima idea de lo que are, no me quiero ir, y dejar a Amu pero si no lo hago mi padre le ara daño y eso es lo que menos quiero...

Demonios y ese beso (Recordado lo que pasó un rato antes) ¿será una respuesta a lo que le pregunte? Rayos si esa enfermera no abría interrumpido ya sabría la respuesta de Amu bueno creo que mejor me voy a casa (Pero en cuanto sale de sus pensamientos se da cuenta que alguien lo observa pero hace como sí nada pasara) **[Fin de la narración]**

**[Fin del PlayBat]**

(Y así Amu llego a su casa después de un mes sin verla)

**-Por otro lado en la empresa Tsukiyomi...- **

Hitsuro: ¡¿Como que esa chica sale hoy del hospital?!

Lulu: si hoy sale

Hitsuro: y tu no has hecho nada para impedir, que Ikuto valla a ver a esa chica. En estos días

Lulu: si lo eh intentado pero el (Hitsuro la interrumpe)

Hitsuro: no quiero, Peros y no sólo intentos, fallidos, quiero que lo hagas, y lo ejecutes, y que funcione.

Lulu: Entendido Jefe...

Hitsuro: bueno ya puedes retírate, por el momento, tengo otros planes para ti.

Lulu: puedo saber cuales son?

Hitsuro: te dije que te puedes retirar aunque sí vete preparando para viajar, porque tu te iras con Ikuto.

(Lulu sale de la oficina de Hitsuro Tsukiyomi... El padre de Ikuto)

**Narra [Lulu]**

No me lo puedo, creer odió a ese hombre, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que me mande hacer los trabajos sucios, yo debería desaparecer, se que todos estarían mucho mejor sin mí pero, (Baja la mirada mientras sigue en sus pensamientos) no puedo dejar, a Ikuto no se cómo paso pero me enamore y are, lo que haga falta para estar con el (un golpe la saca de sus pensamientos si avía chocado con alguien que antes que ella. Callera sin ningún remedio la tomo del brazo, y la acerco a su pecho mientras ella seguía en las nubes )

X: ¿Lulu? ¿Estas bien? ¿Porqué lloras? (Lulu levanta la vista aún nublada para ver quien era ya que la vos era un poco conocida para ella pero no estaba segura)

Lulu: ¿I...Ikuto?

**[Fin de la narración.]**

**Narra [Shander]**

Estaba aburrido en mi departamento, y decidí salir a caminar un poco estaba muy distraído, por lo que no me percate que chocaría con una chica, ella casi cae pero logre atraparía y la atraje a mi pecho, luego me di cuenta quien, era Lulu La pequeña Lulu con sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos color violeta, pero algo no estaba bien Lulu nunca llora por más cosas que le pasen o por más enojada que este, y esta ves estaba llorando. Yo la abrace con más presión, para que supiera que no estaba sola y le pregunte que le pasaba y como cualquiera diría me confundió con el Baka de mi primo, Ikuto pero no me puedo decir nada más porque perdió el conocimiento casi al instante, yo me la lleve a mi departamento y al entrar Usaki estaba dormido o eso quería hacerme creer estaba en la sala así que fui y deje a Lulu en la cama para así salir de la habitación Usaki me miraba y para el yo no sabía que desde que entre estaba fingiendo dormir y me anime hablarle

Shander: Usaki ¿dime algo hasta cuando fingirás dormir?

Usaki: ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Shander: desde que entre nunca estuviste dormido sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar (dijo con un poco de sarcasmo) y no es la primera vez que lo intentas

Usaki: Rayos odio a tus "guardianes Chara" nunca puedo hacer nada sin que te des cuentas. (Dice divertido)

Shander: sabes muy bien que esas "cosas" no tiene nada que ver hasta un bebe te descubriría.

Usaki: no le digas cosas tienen sentimientos sabes y no se cómo un chico como tu tiene dos Guardianes chara y yo solo uno (¿acabo de detectar envidia Usaki esta celoso por los Charas de Shander o Por Lulu?)

Shander: Porque eres un Baka ¿que acaso estas celoso? (Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa que Usaki ya conocía)

Usaki: ¡No! No dime qué no aras lo que creó que aras (levantándose de donde estaba rápidamente para comenzar a correr por todo el departamento)

Shander: Si lo are y esta ves no te salvarás pillo celoso

Usaki: no lo haga...

Esta... Historia... Continuara...

1-¿Ikuto le dirá a Amu que ceba cual será la reacción de Amu ante la noticia.?

2-¿Cuál será la respuesta de Amu a la antigua petición de Ikuto?

3-¿De dónde Shander conoce a Lulu?

4-¿Cómo que Shander tiene dos guardianes Charas?

5-¿Cómo y quienes son los Chara de Shander y Usaki?

6-¿porqué Shander iba todos los días a ver a Amu estará pasando algo por su cabeza?

7-¿qué es lo que Shander le hace Usaki que el salió corriendo?

8-¿Qué le pasa a Lulu acaso no es Mala o sólo esta arrepentida o esta siendo obligada por el tirado de Hitsuro?

9-¿Que ara Amu ahora que no puede ver los Charas acaso perdió sus poderes?

10-¿Qué pasará cuando los demás se enteren que Amu no puede ver más los Charas y menos purificar los Huevos X?

Bueno si tienes estas y otras, preguntas creo que serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Una Novia y Una Despedida Parte 3

Si lo se me mataran por tanto tiempo pero bueno este es su paga para que no me maten y bueno espero que les haya gustado gracias a todas y todos por leer Mi Ángel ya en capítulos finales Creo eso dependerá de ustedes

-tengo que aclarar que Shander Usaki y no que cuantos, nombres más por el momento, son de mi propiedad, no tocar a mi lindo Vampiro, o las mato aunque rayos si tiene un gran parecido a Nuestro. Ikuto si lo se me inspire en el para crearlo aunque no se quiero saber que Opinan de Shander así que no olviden comentar o no terminare nunca la historia ya que sí no comentan me deprimo mucho y no me llega la inspiración para escribir bueno ahora si-

**Hasta próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Una Novia y Una Despedida Parte 3**


End file.
